


【枢零】约诊此生（短篇完结）

by hederahelix10



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hederahelix10/pseuds/hederahelix10
Summary: 玖兰枢病倒，好在遇到了锥生医生。





	【枢零】约诊此生（短篇完结）

# 00.  
挺拔高挑的男人45度侧对会议桌立于台前，捏着手里的红外线激光笔在投影幕布上指指点点。  
他的声音有力威严带着浑然天成的磁性，他的腰板挺得笔直，双腿自然分开，双脚像是扎进地里一样用力，站得仿若军姿稍息。

“似乎没电了。后勤部，下次会议前，请务必记得提前检查更换。”  
顺着放下激光笔的动作，他的手捏在桌边，弯下腰开始在电脑上设置链接光标和解说用数位笔，一系列操作连贯自然地就像什么都没发生过一样。

以他这样的身份，这种话说出来应当多少有些不快或是不耐，玖兰枢乍看没有破绽和平常一样稳妥佩戴着官方礼节性假笑面具的脸上反而有几分真实欣慰的神色。  
这当然只有和他非常熟络的人才能看出来，比方说财务总监一条拓麻，再比如说营销一课课长蓝堂英……在一起长大的幼驯染看来，这行为可实在太反常了。

毕竟，玖兰枢真心笑起来只有两个可能：  
一：他真的高兴；  
二：有人要倒霉了。  
就技术课课长早园琉嘉小姐的数据统计显示，情景一处于正态钟形分布的极端肥尾区间末端。情景二在任意时间点一阶随机优占情景一。  
用人话简单概括说，那是只有发生一些不寻常事件造成大震荡才有可能发生的小概率事件。  
是基本不可能发生的极端值。

对于无伤大雅的小事，玖兰枢很少花时间精力去计较。后勤部失职不足以使他发作去修理人家。  
何况，总是款款深情一副绅士做派的优雅代名词就像是童话里走出的王子或者电视剧里的欧洲失落贵族，全然没理由去和后勤部小姑娘们过意不去。

那么……  
他们的新晋社长究竟在‘欣喜’着什么呢？

# 01.  
会后，玖兰枢保持45度弯姿捣鼓着电脑和背投，摆摆手十分自然地拒绝了后勤部接手的提议。

屏幕陷入休眠，褐发男人在众部下散尽的空荡会议室里依旧一动不动以尴尬的姿势僵硬着。  
事实是，不是他不想动，而是他动不了。

方才不自觉的笑与其说是愉快，不如说是发自内心的庆幸……  
说实话那根激光笔坏得恰是时候，再晚一点他再不找其他合理借口就要撑不住了。

最初，他觉得头疼，像有一团火在眉心间烧，因而往嘴里扔了两粒止痛片。  
那时也在开会，为了不太明显，他没有喝水，而是托腮微笑着干噎了下去。又继续讲演了估摸二十多分钟，才装作随意地拿起玻璃杯抿了几口水，还是带泡的柠檬水。

午饭后，他开始觉得嗓子里有东西，咽不下吐不出。  
大概是咽喉问题，毕竟上任以来连连加班，会议多，话自然也多，嗓子发炎不算奇怪。想着多喝点水就没事的玖兰枢吩咐秘书星炼去给自己弄了杯鲜榨橙汁，觉得补充维生素C有助增强抵抗力，怎么也得扛过第一季度总结会。

下午会议才刚开始不到半小时的时候，一阵肿胀的剧痛从胸腔和胃上一点的夹缝位置传来，他眼前黑了一秒，被习惯性地用标准笑模式掩饰了。

之后的三小时，那突如其来的痛感就没打算放过他，反而不断加剧。最恰当的比喻或许是，一只体型过大的毒蛤蟆试图把他的胸腔撕个洞跳出去，出不来就时不时蹬踹上几脚，毒液混合胃酸一阵一阵往上涌个不停。  
再之后，疼痛的间隙缩短了，呼吸快了会疼，说话声音大了会疼，移动脚步会疼，吞咽会疼，抬臂也会疼……  
咬牙挑眉毛的疼法使他决定像锡人一样立在那只用极其局限的范围移动不得不继续装没事人指挥解说的手。

现在……他连正常呼吸都觉得疼了。

真好……  
晚饭后还有一场会。

# 02.  
索性，会议室和他的单人办公室只隔了一扇门，没有人需要看到他们的领导含着腰直不起身扶墙小步移动的惨样。

脱力一样，把自己摔进办公桌前的皮转椅，又因为突然的冲击疼得弯腰半支在桌上。胃酸一阵阵往上涌，瞥了眼桌上的台钟，认命地又塞了片止痛片进去，咕嘟咕嘟灌了两口水，再因吞咽困难的钝痛拧上了瓶盖。

玖兰枢是玖兰集团的大少爷，会长是他的父亲玖兰悠，边上是虎视眈眈的伯父，担任董事会专务取缔役的玖兰李土。  
就职到今日，粗略估算大约3个月，出任社长第一季度的报表公开前这几天，忙得焦头烂额。  
倒计时还有两个工作日，他必须拿出像样的成绩，才不会让伯父安插在董事会和各部门高层的眼线捏住把柄。

又一股胃酸涌上来，烧得整个食道火烧火燎的，犯恶心。这次玖兰枢没忍住，快速抓过桌下的纸篓，提起垃圾袋吐了个天昏地暗……

“枢哥哥……你……该不会是……有了？”  
不知什么时候溜进兄长私人办公室借用独立卫生间的玖兰优姬十分担忧地说着，拧开搭扣从小皮包里摸出一张香气扑鼻的餐巾纸递过去。

疼得七荤八素的玖兰枢抬起一张惨白没了血色的脸，笑得格外殷切，灿烂度比平时提高了许多个档。  
只可惜玖兰优姬成绩出了名的烂，且不说文科不好，今生与数字和理科无缘，她不会统计，也总结不出早园前辈那样的结论。她没能领会她哥哥暗示意味十足的笑。  
完全没有。

有了？  
快没了还差不多……  
只不过快没了的患者是他自己。

比起去探究妹妹的脑回路构造和为什么她会觉得她哥有那种21世纪男性尚且没有的生理能力，为什么会和一个男人搅在一起，又为什么会被认为是被压的一方……  
再这么疼下去，玖兰枢确信自己就要从这个世界以一点都不华丽的形式退场了。

他快速用纸巾抹了下嘴唇，用僵硬到灿烂得完胜一条拓麻的阳光型高幅笑容硬是将被餐巾纸上刺鼻熏人的花香刺激出的又一波胃酸咽回去，在几毫秒的沉默中暗自消化一股脑儿蹬上胸口的闷痛。

“优姬在开什么玩笑呢？优姬小时候不是说长大要嫁给哥哥么？既然已经答应了，哥哥怎么会食言呢？”  
他笑容可鞠，温文尔雅地把小姑娘儿时不懂事的戏言丢出去怼给她。

“讨厌！枢哥哥又拿我打趣！”玖兰优姬红着脸跑了出去，临关门还做了个鬼脸。  
多少小丫头片子小时候对哥哥、爸爸、幼驯染许下过这样完全不明白意义的承诺？原因很简单，想要和喜欢的人一直在一起，想法就是这么单纯。  
长大成人了再搬到台面上说，多羞人……

玖兰枢剧烈咳了几下，又因为疼痛将不适的呛咳忍了回去。拧开水瓶漱了漱口。  
表上的时间是16:00，会议开始的预定时间是17:00。

一个小时么……  
他不可能在这么短的时间去医院挂号看病，更不可能让那些秃鹰一样伸着脖子观望的老东西逮到他去医院。想想都能知道一翁那种唯恐天下不乱的老骨头能吐出什么说辞。定是“玖兰少爷欠磨砺，压力太大就病倒了……”blahblahblah之云。

那么……

嘟嘟……  
“您好，请问之后的1小时内有可能预约急诊么？”他拨通办公楼内GP诊所的电话，把期望寄托于偷溜下楼，装作串部门寻访的样子，快速去看完全科医生再回来开会的微茫可能性……  
他只需要处方，然后去楼下的药房迅速拿点药救急。  
（GP-general practitioners，全科医生）

“您好，很抱歉，最早的预约是明天早上8:30分。”前台女生用十分歉意的柔和声线残忍地碾碎了他的希望。  
也对，哪个诊所临下班了还有预约空档呢。

可是……  
明天么？  
呵……先不说晚上的会议能否顺利进行，不暴露窘态……他能不能活到明天早上都是个挂了一串加粗黑体问号的问题。

# 03.  
玖兰枢是一个与医学知识开着法拉利挂满档极速错车而过的典型。他那装了大量理工、商科知识的高知学霸脑袋里并没有给医学让位腾出空间。  
但有两点即使是他也知道：一个是，尖锐疼痛久了会昏厥休克；再一个，是胸腔闷痛有可能是冠心病前兆，一个不小心，就能心梗，死得透凉。

自救是每个物种的天性，也正因如此，危机时刻，思维总是转得更快。平时放在海马体角落里等待清空的信息这个时候也会无差别地被拿出来过滤。

记得是一个月前，一名大客户选定约见的位置恰好是住宅区顶层的露天酒吧。就像是故意刁难新上任的未来合作伙伴一样，无论是楼下还是地下都没有设立访客停车位，门禁更不允许外来车辆进入。  
专车接送娇生惯养了一辈子的玖兰少爷拒绝了秘书部接送的安排，毅然向地铁站跨出了人生的第一步。

这不是此时的重点，而是当时他在金丝雀港的站台上看到了一个广告，上面写的好像是“Babylon”，一个主打连通病患和医生的看诊app。  
他当时在内心冷笑吐糟广告的失败，觉得一个与看病诊疗相关的app，竟然用与上帝相违的巴比伦当名字，不怕遭天谴。

这会儿，却不得不庆新自己因为这奇怪的广告记住了那个app的名字。  
从app商店的介绍看，这是个直接与在线的各诊所、医院医生搭桥的平台。

看上去不错……  
至少，在所有门都锁死上封条的情况下，不算开窗也在墙上打了个洞，透进一点名为希望的光。

将ID证件按说明扫进去，玖兰枢点选预约，简单输入了自己最明显的症状。  
他点进‘专家’，然后在选择项目时遇到了难题，胸口痛算心血管？还是耳鼻喉？还是……肿瘤？  
最终，手指向左偏了一下，选择了‘全科’。  
静静地等，预约成功的刹那，他感觉自己的嘴角不受控制地扬了上去。  
16:15，他的预约时间。

翻转页面，他看到了一张照片，没理解错的话，那该是他的救星——  
一个看起来一点也不友好的漂亮青年。  
外表看年纪不大，一张冷冰冰的俊秀扑克脸，看起来不像个医生，反倒像是被从哪个偶像团体临时扽出来串场的，扮相还是小鸡恐怖剧里刻意夸装化的那种偶像派吸血鬼。  
不怎么自然的发色，相当不自然的瞳色，以及，看起来比他自己还要更像病号的肤色，连唇色都像是刻意拿什么粉底或者裸色口红遮过一样，是淡粉色的。

完全是为了让女观众尖叫才设计的形象包装。

准备认栽的玖兰枢并不在乎那35英镑挂号费，正准备挂断，试着咬牙挺过去，app弹出‘您的诊疗将于5分钟后开始’的提示，并推送了医生的bio简历：  
锥生零，MD-Phd，DO，FRCGP，FCCP，FACP（医学博士，全人治疗法医生，英国皇家全科医学院荣誉会员，美国胸科医生资深会员，美国内科学会高级会员）。

还有时间，玖兰枢快速把这些个并不熟悉的头衔敲进电脑里，然后立刻明白了人事部门收录CV简历为什么不建议贴照片。  
人不可貌相啊……  
假设他是院长，单若看资历，他一定会招锥生君面试，甚至在潜意识里内定招收。但若是先看照片……毕竟不是为了吸引花痴女病患来集体制造噪音的。

他开始感到好奇，这在一定程度上转移了注意力，使他竟不觉得那么疼。

名叫锥生零的青年是真正意味上的医学博士，并不是因为是医生才被叫做Dr.，应该是选择了医科双学位，在读博的同时读了MD。许多人不知道DO和MD的差别。其实很直白：MD是通常人们说的医生，他们根据症状入手排疑判断病情并进行诊治。DO不同，他们把人当作一个整体看待，也就是说，DO医生更倾向于认为一个症状不一定是核心症状本身，而有可能是更深层症状的表象。

玖兰枢对DO医生是有偏向的，因为他的母亲玖兰树里就曾因MD医生的疏忽误诊险些因子宫颈癌丧命。  
大概是不知不觉中，悬着的石头落了地，希望回升，觉得自己有救了。既然是胸科、内科的行家，他应该没什么可担心的。

# 04.  
嘟嘟，嗡嗡，App上显示视频拨号。  
分明是付费的甲方，玖兰枢竟觉得有些紧张了，他调整了领带，紧了紧领口，平整西服才点下绿色的接通键。

“您好，我是锥生零，今天负责为您诊疗。由于您在app上给予了许可，我事先从您的GP那里调出了您的既往病史。在诊疗开始前，需要向您核对一些个人信息……”  
画面中的青年动起来显然比照片更不像人类，浅色的灰色系西服外罩着白大褂，只有一条深蓝色的领带算是全身上下为数不多的色彩。  
他身后的太阳从云朵里钻出来一瞬，光线照耀在本就浅得似流银耀眼的发丝上，在白皙一样的肌肤上镀了金。那画面看起来，像极了米开朗基罗绘于西斯廷大教堂天顶的油画，只是更悦目闪耀些，极大程度应了对所谓‘白衣天使’的幻想。

玖兰枢开口试图问好应答，声音音量一上升，立刻压着胸口疼得弯了下去…  
“…抱歉…”他的声音不大。  
虽然时间不长，他显然忘记了自己有病在身的事实，反而琢磨着怎么给可能只能隔着屏幕一面之缘的医生留下好印象。

“不要紧，我可以听到。您可以在说话时将手机摊平，话筒靠近嘴边，不需要刻意提高音量。”  
屏幕里的医生抬起手，摊平以掌根靠近因说话而微张的唇，那动作看起来就像是一个相当撩人的飞吻。  
他的手和脸庞并没有色差，一样白净如雪……

玖兰枢抿了下唇，微笑了一下，让自己的臆想看着不那么明显。  
“好的。”他说。

“从您的的描述看，目前的主要情况是胸口痛？请您抬手。”锥生零将手指放在领口露出的领带中段，“请您轻按一下。”他的手指下移，这次在胸腔正中。

再往下，玖兰枢照做，然后突然一下什么表情控制都失效了。他秉持住了呼痛的声音，始终是安静的，但那一刻的表情看起来就是‘吱哇乱叫’，整张优雅从容的面容都扭曲了。他的额角有冷汗滑落下来，脸色也惨白了不少，好一会儿才勉强抬起头来，礼节性微笑着的唇血色尽褪不断打颤。

“笑不出就不必笑了，在医生面前您可以放松。”锥生零脸上的表情或许可以算是微笑，唇部看不出明显弧线，但他漂亮的紫瞳稍稍眯了一下，眼角稍稍上挑，像猫。

玖兰枢说了一句“谢谢”，含着难以用言语形容的分量，因为他能直面放松警惕做自己的存在已经不多了。脆弱，是一个不允许和他的身份挂钩的词。

“我没判断错的话，您会吞咽困难，进食喝水伴随疼痛。胸口烧灼，并胃部反酸，感到恶心，对么？”

……

“哦，是的。事实上，大约一刻钟前我确实没控制住……那很疼。”玖兰枢没能立刻回答，因为他被视频画面吸引了注意力，他一直盯着他的眼看，发现它们竟然真的是紫色的，瞳孔边界也不像有隐形眼镜的透明边缘。

“失礼了。”注意到对方观察的眼神，他先一步说。

“不要紧。如果我的外观能分散您的注意力，您就不会去注意疼痛。所以，不必在意。”银发青年一边说着，视线不时下移，长而直的浅色睫毛一并垂下，双手似乎一直在键盘上敲击着什么。  
“玖兰先生，请形容一下，48小时内，您吃过什么。”

玖兰枢形容着那些公司食堂的沙拉、意面和一条拓麻外卖回来的寿司拼盘，他的视线始终都没从对方脸上移开。这当然很失礼且没素质，但坦白说，这张好看又特别的脸确实比什么都更有效地将他的注意力从痛点上转移开了。

“Albino Syndrome，Heterochromia iridum ，Alexandria's Genesis。白化，虹膜异色症和亚历山德里亚起源基因。”青年偏了下头，“好奇的话，您可以在去药房取药时用这个打发时间。不过现在，请您先告诉我，您肯定还吃了什么异常的东西。”

屏幕里的医生半托腮以似笑非笑的表情望着他，话内的字句却包容了他的无礼冒失。玖兰枢不自觉弯起嘴角，问：“药算么？”手指不自觉调低音量，按着手机两边的按钮截了屏。

“当然。”

他听不到锥生零的声音，但是能读出他的口型。所以他答：“早些时候，我有些偏头痛，吃了两片止痛药。仅此而已。”一边将音量复原。

“那是您平时习惯服用的止痛药么？名字是什么？”

“哦，并不是。我其实很少偏头痛，药是从我妹妹那里拿的。名字……抱歉，我并没有看清楚。”

“有没有人说过您很冒失。您对自己显然不够上心。”锥生零稍稍蹙了眉，微抬下颚，看起来有些严厉。  
玖兰枢却觉得那句话从耳朵进去，直接传进了心里。

“那么，您记得药盒的颜色么？蓝色还是绿色的？P开头？”

“不…我很确定是粉色的。好像，是F开头。因为我原本在开会，是间歇拿的药，看得不是很清楚。”玖兰枢有些尴尬，却依然在笑。倒不是伪装，只是觉得，他想冲这个素未谋面的年轻医生笑。

锥生零扶额，两指按在眉心下一点的鼻梁上敛了眼，薄唇抿成直线，看起来不是很愉悦。  
“Feminax…”  
就在玖兰枢以为医生要公布什么十分冲击性噩耗的时候，对方叹了一口气说，表情阴沉又无奈，像在看一个无药可救的存在。

“玖兰先生，请仔细听好。驱痛片有很多种，并不是所有都能通用的。  
您…不能想当然地把女孩子治痛经的药拿来止头痛，还一次吃了两片。  
头痛和发热主要使用Paracetamol，而神经系统和肌肉疼痛才使用Ibuprofen，其中治疗月经腹痛的Ibuprofen Lysine更强。  
希望您在以后服药前看清成分，如果再遇到头痛的情况，您只需要买蓝色或绿色的Panadol。”

揉着额角，锥生零沉声，“我想我知道您的问题了。会议中您偷偷吞服了两片Ibuprofen Lysine 342mg，并且，您为了维护个人形象，故意没有喝水。”

那双原本十分恬淡的紫瞳这会儿看起来可有些骇人了，整个人看起来真的就像恐怖片里的瓷偶似的带着幽暗的诡异气场盯着你……只是小鸡恐怖片也瞬间惊悚重口了许多。  
但不得不说，一针见血，猜得贼准。

“锥生医生是怎么猜到的呢…？”玖兰枢问。

锥生零没有回答，自顾自地说了下去，吐字清晰，却语速偏快。  
“您的冒失行为将自己的食管灼伤了，确诊为reflux esophagitis，急性反流性食管炎。  
我给您开了omeprazole 20mg，分散片比胶囊吸收更快，对胃黏膜创伤小一些，但是价格高一些，若您没有经济负担的话，仍然建议分散片。拿到药后，立即先吃两片，睡前一片。枕头垫高，切勿平躺。  
忌酒忌烟忌咖啡浓茶忌薄荷等刺激性成分，如果您晚间会议犯困建议外用面部喷雾提神。  
两周内您只能吃流食和半流食，忌辛辣油腻，不要试图考虑公司食堂或者外卖。  
饭前中和胃酸服用Rennie，每次半茶匙就够了，可以在胃黏膜内形成保护膜防止胃酸返流外溢灼伤食管。  
胃酸过多反酸想吐时喝温水，并咀嚼服用Repto-Bismol，每次一片，24小时内不要超过16片。  
处方会通过app系统发到您的通知栏内，您可以选择就近药房取药。  
请问还有什么问题么？”

“锥生医生，我不需要做检查么？钡餐之类的？”这只是出于好奇的问题，又或者，只是想再多把对方留在画面上一会儿。

“玖兰先生，任何检查都是帮助医生判断病因的辅助。如果我不能确定，自然会出介绍涵要求您去医院有关部门检查。  
我很确定您的问题，您的食管创面没必要受到二次外伤。您该去查查钡餐检查的操作流程……”  
一根葱白的手指压在下唇上，粉嫩的薄唇稍稍分开，“比指头粗的管子将摄像头从咽喉经食道伸到胃里，我不认为您会是它的爱好者。请问，还有其他问题么？”

青年看起来有些急切，他大概想挂断了。也许有其他病患在等他？也许…只是开完处方觉得没自己事了不想再继续浪费时间。  
而玖兰枢想到的就只是…他不想再和自己继续交谈了。  
而他，有些想留住他。

“复诊……”玖兰枢说。“我什么时候需要复诊？如果我想请锥生医生继续负责我的病症呢？”

“如果您4-7天后仍然感到明显疼痛，请您务必去综合医院进行全方位排查。  
若只是需要使用app复诊咨询复健问题，我只有每周四下午16:00至18:00在线出诊，您可以联系客服人工预约。若需面诊，您可以按我的个人简历信息来诊所或医院门诊挂号。  
若没有其他问题，祝您早日康复。”

玖兰枢再次按下了截屏，阳光正好从云背后溜出来，那是张相当不错的照片。  
如果神明微笑着对你说会好起来，那一定，会成为现实。

# 05.  
16:40，玖兰枢遵医嘱拿保温瓶兑了点热水，下楼走向楼下的药房。

他坐在椅子上等叫号，一闲下来觉得又疼得难以忍受…喉咙里不断冒酸水，他有些想吐。  
单手轻按在胸腔下一点的位置，调整呼吸，拧开瓶盖喝了一口。  
锥生零猜得很准，他猜到他吃食堂，忙得没规律，犯困就给自己灌咖啡浓茶嚼薄荷糖，他甚至猜到他晚上有会。玖兰枢读工商管理学硕士的期间研究过行为心理学，冷读术他也擅长，但他不知道锥生零是怎么做到的。

‘您可以在去药房取药时用这个打发时间。’  
他回想起那有些金属质感的冷调声线，从兜里摸出手机。

将‘虹膜异色症’输入引擎，他发现他以为的‘异瞳症’定义是不准确的，因为该症状会使眼内同一片虹膜出现多于一种颜色，形成所谓的偏光。在不同光影下，就出现了色差纹理。

而‘亚历山德里亚起源基因’则是对一群有欧亚混血的特定群体的统称，可以追溯到中世纪北欧地区，是一种易变基因，在1968年被命名为亚历山德里亚起源。  
基因载体出生的时候，他们的眼睛会是蓝色或灰色的，6个月左右则会开始发生转变，逐渐变成紫色。  
包括最出名的女演员Elizabeth Taylor，世界上只有大约600人拥有紫色的眼睛。

‘白化’基因则使这偏光的紫瞳多了一丝若隐若现的莓色，整体看上去就像紫罗兰一样。

“109号玖兰枢先生，请前往柜台取药。”

锥生医生说得对，他的确成功打发了时间。注意力的分散使他既没有疼痛难忍也没有犯恶心。

“玖兰先生。您的医生将问诊记录也影印传真过来了，备注务必交给您。请和药一起收好。”

玖兰枢翻着那些所谓笔记，看着表面娟秀，笔措钝角有力如钢的字迹微微放大了双眼。他所问到的问题，没问到的问题，不管是复诊还是诊所联系方式、注意事项都涵盖在这些纸上，有的备注在打印文字的字里行间，有的直接敲了出来。  
那摞纸里甚至有足以他循环两周都不会重样的流食菜谱，从粥类、面糊类、汤类，到奶昔、思慕雪果汁、蔬菜汁都列得很全。还特意副加了一张食物酸碱PH值的列表，将自己不能吃的肉蛋奶蔬果主食标志得十分清晰。

再往下…是交待过的处方药服用说明…  
再往下……  
字体映进酒红色瞳孔的刹那，他噗嗤笑出了声。说实话笑出声很疼，但原本灼烧作痛的心反而觉得是暖的。

‘请先立刻温水冲服两片omeprazole再看后面的内容。’  
为什么写在这个位置，还是倒着的……表面冷淡的医生显然细心思考了通用传真机影印纸张的输出方向次序，特意写在他认为自己会优先看到的位置。谁知这所办公楼内的药房习惯了与商场上的人物打交道，把纸张全都按先后顺序整理了一遍……

重新翻回之前的第一页…  
果然…  
‘请您务必对自己上心些。遵医嘱注意禁忌，食管炎是有转为慢性病并存在癌变隐患的疾病，切不可大意。  
我第一次实际见到同样有虹膜异色症的患者，也许行为有失礼之处。请您见谅。  
祝您早日康复。  
锥生零’

鲜少对其他个体产生兴趣的玖兰枢发现他以极其罕见的偶然概率遇到了一个不论是外观还是内在都稀罕得过分的存在。  
比起分散注意，他成功吸引了他的全部注意。

# 06.  
在蓝堂英看来，他们的上司今天挺可怕的……  
真的……

上午的时候，他看起来格外阴沉。在极短的几个小时内似乎恢复了正常，再之后就是意味不明的笑……  
而现在…那张让无数少女尖叫的脸上已经笑出了新的境界……在熟人看来，简直已经显现出恐怖大片特效了。

他真的…有那么高兴么？  
还是说…他有意批量裁员？

实际上，蓝堂英显然想多了。一身轻松的玖兰枢确实挺愉悦的。  
按着备注中的说法将笔记本投屏到背投上，坐在座位上开会。他按处方提前服用了一片减酸药，多喝了些温水，现在感觉还算舒服。只要不过分大声说话或幅度过大地移动，他几乎不会感到疼痛。  
虽然，他仍然感到好奇，锥生零是怎么拿准他晚上有会，并且猜到他是需要讲说的领导层，并建议他坐下较为‘轻松’地进行会议的。

也许，这位隔着屏幕初次见面的陌生人给予他的关怀远超过了几年来身边人的累积总和。

那些细致入微的备注，比他为自己着想打点得还要多。而隔着‘病人’身份这道纱，他的主治医生在乎的只是他作为人这个个体，而不是他的身份和与之相应的作用。

# 07.  
之后的一周，玖兰枢按着备注中的食谱让家里的厨师严格按着准备一日三餐，甚至很听话地用焖烧罐带杂粮粥用作午饭。  
被调侃“有女朋友了？”的刹那，他恍然意识到他似乎确实有把锥生零发展成‘男朋友’的意向。

他的病情随着每一天的流逝明显好转。不再有那些让他犯恶心的胃酸泡泡，也不再会因为一个反酸致使的嗝所夹带的气流疼得直不起腰。吞咽的疼痛逐渐减轻，除了看起来有些清淡的粥，没什么让他觉得自己仍是个病人。

玖兰枢不知道这些食谱是锥生医生自己想的还是网上搜罗的，但它们让他过得比自己想象中的情景来得简单。  
营养均衡，虽是半流食，肉蛋奶蔬菜水果一样没少，甚至说得上可口。完全不会让人产生整日面对病号粥，病好前先抑郁的既视感。  
它们很好下咽，不至于让他在每次吞咽的尝试中对食物产生本能厌恶抵触。那是可能的，因为在最疼的时候，他真的觉得，哪怕饿死渴死，也不愿意尝试吞咽这个动作。那比咽石子还可怕。

看向那叠备注单的赤瞳载了笑意。

他开始有些期待了……  
复诊。

# 08.  
玖兰枢从梦境中醒来。

那是个相当不合适的梦，甚至有潜在犯罪隐患。他扶额敛着眼，但这一举动全然不足以遮挡有些泛着不自然的红晕。

走廊里的木地板上有小跑的杂音，然后卧室门被啪地一下甩开。他的私人空间完全被无视并打破了。

“枢哥哥！您没事么？我听到了非常古怪的声音……”  
玖兰优姬无法形容那个声音…该说是嗯…还是啊呢？感觉有些类似于野兽嘶嚎的闷音，和兄长的形象一点也不相符。

“您的脸色也很奇怪哎…怎么这么红…发烧吗？要不要去叫醒爸爸妈妈？”  
见兄长不支声，女生立刻伸手探向额头。她的反应神经大概这辈子都没有这么敏捷过……

手机电筒刺眼的白光突然打到他脸上，猛地闭眼，玖兰枢向后躲了一下，额际的手向前一伸，拦在少女眼前，另一手抓紧了难说是否会被大大咧咧掀开的被单。  
“我没事，优姬回去继续睡吧。”  
他挤出一个和蔼可亲的模版式兄长笑，无意让妹妹发现自己究竟经历了什么，再对男性这种生物产生什么类似鄙夷厌恶的负面情绪影响女孩子将来谈婚论嫁。

把妹妹哄回去后，玖兰枢有些无奈地掀开被单，望着有些湿又有些黏的床单再次扶额。  
任栽地翻身下床，他抽出床单团成一团扔进洗衣篮。甩了甩脑袋觉得试图将脑子里的残像清空。

梦境里的锥生零依然穿着相当禁欲的白大褂，看起来天使一样纯净。  
只不过……他一指点唇说着钡餐检查的模样不知怎么就变了调。  
不是检查用的探头橡胶管子，而是……  
那张雪白的面容也比记忆中多了抹艳丽的色彩，恰好在眼下一点的位置，将那双紫水晶衬托得更明亮了……

“还得…去冲个澡。”  
玖兰枢低头望了一眼，向浴室迈了步子。

# 09.  
“玖兰先生，您似乎不太明白‘遵医嘱’的意思。我记得，我有在‘注意保暖，预防感冒’下重点划线。”  
锥生零并不怎么高兴的扑克脸出现在手机屏幕上，隔着电波都能传来寒气。  
“您是在故意挑战我的权威么？”

或许吧……  
屏幕里的go record录屏app最小化进后台，玖兰枢觉得自己在犯罪边缘渐行渐远。  
“事实上，我很听话。只是，出了一点不在控制内的意外。”  
而这个喜闻乐见的意外还恰巧是因为医生你产生的。  
因此，我决定像钉子病号一样赖着让医生负责。

“咳嗽时，胸腔还会痛么？吞咽呢？”  
锥生零当然不知道玖兰枢在想着什么，又进行了什么操作。也许是错觉，他能感觉到的只有那双红褐色的眼睛里比初诊那日凭空多出来的倾略性。

那种在旁人看来难以理解的神情大概有些像吐着芯子的毒蛇，玖兰枢轻咳了一下，不动声色地调整了表情，将过分露骨的视线收了回去。  
当然…这并不容易。  
“咳嗽还好。吞咽时虽说不上疼痛，但异物感仍然存在。”

“这很正常，您没有什么需要担心的。在之后的一周里，您需要继续服用半流食，减少对初愈合创面的损伤。”青年说着稍稍偏头……“注意保暖应该不用我再次强调了吧？”

“着凉这件事，确实不是我有意为之的。”玖兰枢微扬唇角柔和地笑着，那是过往女生们总是试图偷拍的笑容，“那些备注十分有用。拜它们所赐，我并没有得厌食症。谢谢。”

锥生零眨了下眼，淡紫色眸子有些不太自然地游移，才再次转过来面对屏幕说：“既然有用，您应该照做才是。”他看起来不怎么高兴，微挑起单侧眉毛，危险地微眯了眼，“您仍然对自己很不上心。这可不是好事。”

“坏习惯养成了，一时半会儿有些难以戒掉。以后要劳烦医生费心了。”

以后？什么以后？  
“玖兰先生，也许我批评得不够狠。正常人可不应该没事想着以后见医生。”

“我的意思是，我有意把GP注册迁移到锥生医生所在的诊所。”  
所谓障眼。

......  
那天诊疗结束后，玖兰枢如常去取药，收获了一些新的食谱。备注在一连串打印出的观察记录边，有一行潦草得过分的字迹，完全应了那句‘医生字迹天马行空堪比楔形文字或者天书‘的吐糟。  
盯着猜了大约40分钟，那不只让他理解了那个网络上疯传的笑话-‘药剂师定义：经过特殊训练，能看懂医生写字的职业’。玖兰枢觉得，这猜谜游戏几乎治好了他的失眠…  
如果他到最后也没能琢磨出那行字是什么的话……

‘您目前的身体状况，可以正常进行性生活。’

玖兰枢想了半天，也没能思索出锥生零究竟出于什么原因才写出这句话。又为什么比过往的字迹‘洒脱’那么多。  
百思不得其解，便擅自把它理解成邀请……  
一夜难眠。

# 10.  
玖兰枢恢复得很好，第一季度的报表也让董事会十分满意。鸡蛋里都能挑出骨头的伯父挑了下眉，最后也只说出一句“可持续稳步发展才是重点，这张纸上的数字最好保持住不下滑。”

在认识锥生零之后的日子一直非常顺，可以说，鲜少碰壁。  
他不自禁觉得这和以无限趋近于零的概率碰到74.5亿世界总人口中的那600人中的一个恰巧名叫‘零’的医生是有必然关系的。

有人说心情好事半功倍，这不是吹嘘。  
这段时间他的心情愉快了不少，经常被人问“有什么好事？”，用妹妹玖兰优姬的话说，整个人都阳光了不少，甚至有点大男孩的感觉，褪去了一些沧桑气息。

迁移了GP注册的地址，尽管锥生零所在的诊所离他的家和公司都不近，也完全不顺路。玖兰枢觉得，或许这辈子不出大问题他有锥生零一个医生就够了……  
不…  
不如说，其实此生，只要把锥生零拐到手就够了。

玖兰枢开始骚扰年轻的银发医生。  
虽然他遏制自己，尽可能不去过多占用对方问诊的时间。

“锥生医生，请问停止半流食后，我该注意些什么呢？”  
他开始不断寻找着各种各样的借口短暂地约诊，只为看他一眼，再聊上两句。

————————————————  
“事实上，这段时间，我有些失眠。”  
“一旦躺下，我的思维总是转得很快，难以入睡。”  
并没有撒谎，事实是，闲暇时，他总在思考着用什么借口可以把锥生零约出来。  
————————————————  
“我想我最近精神压力有些大，有可能轻度抑郁。”

那日，锥生零皱眉，神情格外严肃。  
“玖兰先生，我不管您自己调查了些什么，抑郁症不是一个可以随便往自己身上安的词。”

玖兰枢觉得，他惹对方生气了。

“玖兰先生，负责任地说，GP虽然有全科的咨询资格证，心理范畴不是我的专业。因此，不管您说什么，我都不可能给您开谷维素或任何罗拉、氢溴酸西酞普兰等抗抑郁药物。  
它们的副作用数不胜数，也会增加躁郁症的风险。您有可能会向软双向发展，进而恶化。  
如果您确实怀疑自己的情况很严重，我可以给您介绍熟悉的心理专家。”

抑郁症严重的病人几乎全无理智，但他们却又需要尊严，一般人往往缺乏对他人痛苦的尊重。那不是可以轻易理解的东西，病患最不需要的，就是一个半吊子的门外汉试图用药物或言语玩弄他们的脑。

“抱歉…我失言了。”玖兰枢静静地说。  
“也许，我只是希望锥生医生能陪我聊聊天。”他坦诚。

“如果只是心理咨询的程度，开化一些日常琐事的郁结，这样的临床经验我还是有的。不过，如果我发现您需要精神治疗，您必须遵医嘱去门诊部挂专家号诊疗。”

柔和微微笑着的青年有一种让嘈杂尘嚣都静下来的能力，因此，玖兰枢觉得，与虚假的笑脸无关，自己也更爱笑了些。

那天的诊疗备忘录里，他仍然收到了一些运动、音乐等或舒缓或发泄的建议。在末尾，夹了一张他并不怎么感兴趣的名片，上面写着：  
鹰宫海斗，Psy.d，EPPP，APAF（心理学博士，联邦心理职业资格，美国心理协会资深会员）

玖兰枢希望他并没有训练出阅读锥生零风格花体字的能力，因为末尾那句备注让他心情糟糕了好一会儿。

‘这位是我读书时的的师兄，是心理学的专家。我已经帮您联系好，如有需要，您可以直接预约。’

更糟糕的是……  
他发现自己竟然发散想象力很丰富，并且也会因此莫名其妙吃飞醋。

而最糟糕的，莫过于当他缓过劲来之后，仍在为一名医生出于责任或医德对病人的关怀而感到暖。

# 11.  
始终，玖兰枢没有去诊所找锥生零面诊，反而把看诊app当成视频聊天工具使用，只是时不时和对方分享一下生活中的琐屑。  
也许，他并不想让银发医生把他对号入座成一个病怏怏且靠不住的草包。因此，许多次故意把自己弄病再去诊所装可怜的不成形计划都被掐死在摇篮里。

诊疗中，他不曾说谎，那些日常工作中多多少少来自同事、客户、家族的压力都如实倾诉。展现给对方的，始终是真实的玖兰枢。  
锥生零早已见过他这辈子最窘迫最脆弱，全然竖不起伪装的样子，玖兰枢是这么认为的。

但对锥生零，他的了解仅限于他的为人和外冷内热的可爱性格。那些个不经意间的小性感，或者连本人都没有意识到。

他开始不满足于此。  
不满足于‘病人-医生’这一身份界限。  
原本接近对方的形式在渐渐形成一堵墙。

# 12.  
“玖兰先生，我是来通知您，我今天不方便为您做心理咨询。由于您的预约是一周以前，我觉得有必要亲自和您打声招呼。”

屏幕里，只有锥生零的侧脸。他看起来有些低落，看向这边的那只紫色的眼睛比平时黯淡一些。

“对您造成不便，我很抱歉。我会联系客服退还您支付的诊金。”

疏离客套关于诊金的生分内容多少让人听着不舒服。但它并没有吸引玖兰枢过多的注意。  
赤红中映着反常的人影，他始终侧对着他，半张连隐在阴影里。但从说话的不自然停顿，和唇瓣极其微小的移动不难判断……

“您的脸怎么了？谁打了您？”他蹙着眉，这句话说出来有着难以控制的狠戾，却又透着显而易见的关心，不自觉急促的气息连自己都没有意识到。

锥生零转过来，颊侧按着一个天蓝色的冰袋。他没有回答，只是说：“我不要紧。”  
声音很静，淡淡的。

玖兰枢的眉头锁得更深了些，他可以从冰袋边缘隐约看到一点红肿。淡粉色的薄唇上有些破了皮，单侧边缘微肿，唇角能看到一丝血迹，还未完全结痂变乌。  
没了光影遮挡，此时能看清了，白大褂一侧的衣领上也有血，滴答成触目惊心的色彩。  
但最让人难以接受的是那双漂亮的眼睛，那些偏光虹膜中总是荧亮有神的光点几乎消失了，半垂睫毛投下的阴影使它们看上去就像即将枯萎的薰衣草一样……

“您愿意的话，可以和我谈谈，一直以来，都是您在陪我说话。”  
微笑着，他安静地望着他，无声做出邀请。

玖兰枢十分确定，那一刻，那双望着他的紫瞳里出现了一点晶亮，总是看起来有些犀利冷感的眼也睁得圆了一些，瞳孔微缩，充满讶异的情绪。  
其他不明显的东西，和录取员工时，小年轻眼里的那点希冀的火花有些像。  
他看到银发青年微张了唇，看起来有些迫切，瞳孔在雪青色的浅眸里黑曜石般锋莹闪耀。

他以为，他会答应。

“如果锥生医生愿意的话。”他补充。

微翕的唇合上了，轻轻抿在一起，看着有些苍白。那条直线一侧轻轻牵起一点弧度，或许因为疼痛而有些打颤。  
“感谢您的好意，我心领了。再次，耽误了您的诊疗，我很抱歉。”

画面消失，锥生零挂断了。

# 13.  
玖兰枢感到一种前所未有的焦躁，他十分担心。  
与此同时也有些自私且阴暗的东西像铜壶滴漏一样嘀嗒渗透……  
他们不该是这样生分的关系。

他该去诊所堵他么？  
可一个差池，就再也没有机会去接触他了……对自己，他的态度那么生疏。

嘟嘟几个键，他按着备注的号码把电话打到诊所。  
“您好，请帮我转锥生医生，我姓玖兰。”

前台女生说着“您好，是上午来电的先生吧，立刻帮您转接。”  
相当意味不明的话，玖兰枢不明所以，此时也只庆幸电话如此顺利地转接了。

“您好，医生现在外出不在，我是锥生零，请问有什么可以帮您？”

那句话和同前台助理的回答一样让人匪夷所思。他听起来不是很有精神，吐字稍有模糊，声音依旧冷凛。

“您好些么？”玖兰枢问。

“……玖兰先生？”  
声音是颤抖的，被电波放大了。

玖兰枢很高兴，他能认得出自己的声音。一名GP全科医生每天与少则40多则80位病人交流，能被记住，也许自己多少是特别的。

“请问您需要急诊么？我可以帮您转接其他值班医生。”锥生零捏着话筒沉静地说。  
他仍半倚在牙科综合治疗机的躺椅上休息，单手扶着新换的冰袋，一旁的托盘里装着沾了血液的棉球和止血钳，他的血。

“我不可以担心您么？”

“玖兰先生……您…”

“您在接电话的时候说医生不在，您只介绍自己是锥生零。那么…锥生君，我不能只是作为担心你的旧识询问你是否安好么？你刚才脸色很差，精神状况让我很担心。可以告诉我么，发生了什么？”  
玖兰枢不知道那句话究竟是什么意思，只是就事论事借题发挥，他没过分逼迫询问他的伤。

“就算从医生角度出发，让过往的病人过分忧虑而变得焦躁不安也并不是好事吧？我真的很担心。”  
不给对方拒绝的空隙，他立刻补充道。

长久的沉默，伴随着清浅的呼吸声，他甚至以为电话会被挂断。

最终，话筒里传来一声绵长的叹息。  
“那摞诊疗笔记…如果还在的话…在丹麦火腿蔬菜粥菜谱的那页左边备注栏有一处涂黑的地方，加上585……”

他挂断了，话筒里只传来嘟嘟的嗡响声。

# 14.  
玖兰枢迅速从公文包里拿出一个文件夹。  
他把那些备注平整地钉在档案夹里，一直妥善保存着，不论在办公室还是家里，都在手边上。  
他迅速翻到指定页，拆下单张，对着台灯的光线，他发现那行被划去的字是一行数字。

电话号码？  
那时的锥生零是出于什么写下这些并不完整的数字，又迅速划去呢？

“喂？锥生零。请问哪位？”

他们通过诊疗app交流，这怕是第一次在私人手机上显示出彼此的号码。

“锥生君，介意把视频打开么？我很担心你刚才的样子。”

“玖兰先生，有没有人说过您很奇怪，完全消肿前看上去几乎破相的脸，有什么好看的？”  
虽然这么说着，锥生零还是把屏幕转向自己点开了扬声器和摄像头。  
“已经处理过了，不要紧。我毕竟是医生，您无需担心。”

“我担心的并不是你的伤。要求我对自己多上点心的你，一定能照顾好自己。”玖兰枢尝试微笑一下，但眉头仍然蹙在一起没能放松下来。“但是你看起来很难过…发生什么了么？”

他们望着屏幕中的彼此，静静地，没有催促，就只是望着彼此。

“您认为…生命的意义在于存活的价值还是存活的事实本身呢？”  
紫瞳平静望着前方，锥生零轻声问。

“这是个很有深度的问题，我需要思考一会儿。”  
玖兰枢负责地回答。  
他看到对方用眼睛微笑了一下，轻轻点了一下头。和医院苍白的房间几乎融为一体，只有蓝色的坐床勾勒浅色的轮廊。他认出来，那是牙医使用的器械，这是一间牙医专用的治疗室。  
那声‘医生不在’指的一定是名牙医。

“玖兰先生，我平日，是一名ED医生。”  
冰袋遮掩了半张脸，露出的一边，看起来十分疲惫。

玖兰枢有些窘蹙，他在词库里迅速思考着简写，不太确定ED医生指的是什么……  
换作平常，以他严谨的性格一定会询问或者想办法糊弄过去以便查询核实……  
他没有离开望着他的眼，毅然说出估摸完全不着边的猜测，选择了最常用的一个缩写，“ED是指…Erectile Dysfunction（勃起障碍）么？”  
从某种意义上，至少对自己这种连日累到没多余精力的存在，似乎真的起到了作用…… 效果堪比虎鞭，他都像十几岁的青少年一样做春梦，‘梦遗’了……

图像里的银发青年微微弯腰眯了眼，他似乎噗嗤笑出了声，又“嘶”的一声按紧面颊上的冰袋收了笑……  
“您是明知道ED是Emergency Department（急诊）却在故意逗我么？很有效，谢谢。”

原来……  
是这个意思。  
因为通常的急诊门口写着A&E（Accident & Emergency事故和紧急），他完全没往那边想。

该感到窘迫的，可此时玖兰枢在乎的只是，他终于让他笑了。  
“你还是笑的时候最好看。”他说。

全科医生GP大多是没有继续修研专业的医生，他们的临床经验和专家比，要少一些。而ED医生，又叫ER医生（emergency room）则多面对濒死的急救，操得了手术刀，做得了紧急诊断，全都是多科的专家。  
他意识到自己那日的运气有多好，恰巧赶上锥生零在休息的闲暇时间在app上全科看诊。

“您说笑了，现在这幅可以直接去万圣节派对扮鬼吓人的样子，什么表情都不会好看。”锥生零摇头，却有些局促地抬手拨了下颈后的碎发。发丝间隐约的耳轮有些泛红。

其实，那张恬静的面庞怎么看都让人觉得赏心悦目，即使此时。  
“也许，锥生君觉得我该去挂门诊号，请锥生医生帮我诊断下眼科疾病的可能性？”玖兰枢不在乎地打趣，将与他闲聊着的青年和医生身份不动声色地分离开来。  
他看到，银发医生的脸红了，耳根子也是。

安静的室内没有声音，锥生零望着屏幕里的偏光赤瞳，瞳仁有些闪躲，偏光的光影让它们看起来有些暗得执着。

# 15.  
玖兰枢不知道的是，他是锥生零唯一一名通过app诊断过的病人。  
ED医生很忙，作息紊乱，他的家人不会允许他在休息时间还花费过多时间去门诊部坐诊。而和手术刀、鲜血、濒死没有意识的病人，甚至死尸呆久了，他觉得自己渐渐不像个活着的人。

像一个战场上发号施令的军官，指挥着助手和护士，操作着各式的刀和精密仪器，每一天都在打仗。  
与正常鲜活有血有肉的人，他有些脱节。他开始逐渐不知道怎么安抚那些哭号的父母，怎样说服那些固执的信徒，怎样教亲属们放手，教友人们接受……

“我今天的最后一个病人，是一名消防员。”冷调的声线淡然开口，说着像是属于别人的故事。

“他在救援中遇险，肺部吸入了大量高热浓烟，昏厥休克。是被队友送来的。救护人员进行了紧急处理，但那不够。”

轻敛上眼睑，回忆似乎让他很痛苦。  
“稳妥的处理方式是摘除受到侵蚀的左肺，这没有风险，我可以救活他……但是独肺存活下来，他将不可能再继续做一名消防员。他的战友说，那是他生存的意义，他们抓着我的胳膊让我想办法……”

纤细的银眉蹙在一起轻颤…  
“医学理论上可行的办法…确实，是存在的。找到感染点，切除部分左肺。但那样做的风险很高…  
血压会不断降低，有血崩的可能性，即使成功，也有脑部缺氧陷入深度休克成为植物人的可能性。那是个成功率不到5%的手术操作……我没有那么做。”

锥生零睁开眼，望着前方，他从玖兰枢眼里能够看出，他已经明白了事情的走向。  
“手术室熄灯后，他们说我毁了他，剥夺了他存在的意义，说我…只是拿起手术刀宰割下一块推到眼前的肉，像屠夫一样不在乎。”

那抹微颤的笑容十分苍白，极力掩饰着其下的伤。  
玖兰枢忽然想伸出手抱抱对方，只是隔着屏幕，他碰不到他。

“故意没有躲…却让我对自己更上心些么？你自己呢？也请多上点心，好么？”玖兰枢苦笑着，像摄像头的方向伸出手……  
他想碰碰他。

锥生零不自觉侧头，是那只手探来的方向。

咚咚两声扣门。  
“哥，醒着么，麻药药效还在么？疼不疼？”

与锥生零极为相似，却完全不同腔调的声音从扬声器中传来。画面里的银发青年侧头朝门口做了个‘嘘’的手势才转过来。

“抱歉。今天，很感谢您听我讲这么无聊的事。我已经好多了，谢谢。”

玖兰枢点头，他也放心多了，那张脸上看起来不再那么死寂。  
“锥生君，之前的问题，我想好答案了。”

他沉声，一字一顿地郑重开口：  
“我觉得只要活着，就一定会发现价值，并创造价值。用商科说法，这就是所谓的机会收益。  
死人的机会也随着生命一并逝去，我认为他们即使能创造机会收益，也不会是为了自己。不论是捐献器官还是保险赔付，受益者都是另一个个体。  
你挽救了他的生命，挽留了他创造出新的生存价值的机会。我不认为，那是毁了他。”

他笑望着他，望着他眼里波粼闪烁的光亮，和微挑的笑眼再次按下了截屏键。

彼此最局促窘迫的一面，他们都曾见过。  
或许，多少，也都在最需要有人陪伴的时候，拉了对方一把。

# 16.  
玖兰枢吃着南瓜汤，不时尝试着根据锥生零的许可嚼上一点新鲜松软的碱性发面面包。  
虽然没有大鱼大肉，他并不觉得自己的生活少了什么。食物经过肠胃时温暖的感觉，总让他觉得收到了来自某个特定银发青年的私密关怀。

余光里，对桌的妹妹活脱脱一只上蹿下跳的松鼠。餐具拿起又放下，拿起又放下，捏下杯子，看下手机，抬起餐勺把食物送到嘴边又扔回去……一副抓头发，扯头发，咧嘴做怪相的样子说是APHD（多动症）或者癫痫发作都有人信……

也许…该发个短信或者打电话咨询一下锥生零。不过，这个时间，他说不定正在急诊室的哪张手术台上战斗呢……

刚这么想着，玖兰优姬扯着头发“啊”的一声尖叫，让耳膜一阵嗡嗡。玖兰枢眼皮不由自主跳了一下，挂上兄长笑浅叹问：“怎么了？”

那日玖兰悠和玖兰树里外出应酬。父母不在，自然也没人叮嘱用餐礼仪。  
玖兰优姬叼着银餐勺抬起一张嘟起的包子脸，支支吾吾说了声：“爸妈要我相亲。”

就这样？  
这很正常不是么？妹妹毕竟也到了这个年纪了。  
手下搅拌着汤羹，玖兰枢温和地笑着顺着问：“说来听听看，哥哥鉴定下爸妈找的对象配不配得上我的宝贝妹妹。”

“讨厌…我根本不想去！”像是和餐碗有仇一样，少女开始一下下拿着餐勺往碗中心敲。

小女孩子家家从女校出来，一直幻想着在日常生活中碰到什么白马王子，期待着罗曼蒂克的交往约会。被相亲拉回现实，这幅可怜兮兮的不爽德行倒也自然。

“嘛…”玖兰枢摇了摇苏打水，动作优雅地像是擒着高脚酒杯。  
“对方是做什么的？”

“家里是做医药、医疗器械，经营医院、诊所的……”玖兰优姬嘀咕。

原来如此。  
那不是相当不错的联姻么。  
门当户对，产业链互补相性也好。

玖兰家是控股集团，下设产业多是餐饮、百货和度假酒店。  
在这样的家族长大，渐渐会形成一种‘钱能解决的问题就不算问题’的人生观。或许有些扭曲，但很现实。

玖兰兄妹自小衣食无忧，含着金汤勺长大，想要的东西都被递到手上。  
直到母亲玖兰树里五年前大病一场，全家才一起以最直接的重锤形式理解了什么叫‘钱解决不了的事’……  
那是真正的大问题。

钱可以看病买药，但消不了疼痛也买不了时间。  
含着金汤勺，身着绫罗绸缎又怎样？疾病可以把一切打回凡尘。

自那以后，玖兰悠和玖兰树里就一直有意侧重与医药世家的联姻。

而认识一个好医生有多重要，玖兰枢是这一遭亲身体会了才能作评。

确诊后的几天，他上网查阅了关于反流性食管炎的信息。在搜索‘疼几天’这个关键词的时候，反馈信息让他汗颜，甚至有些紧张。

没有答案。

大量患者或生无可恋或抑郁的描述涌现在屏幕上，多少人拖成慢性久治不愈，甚至癌变……连天空看着都是灰色的。

今天是与锥生零相识的第16天，玖兰枢可以诚实地说，他感觉不到反酸或吞咽困难，除了仍在因保险起见‘养胃’而吃着各式容易下咽的流食、面点，他感觉不到和正常人有什么区别。  
而这些听起来清淡，最初让人觉得人生失去了饮食乐趣的选择性菜肴也相当美味。

自幼，作为继承人长大，被教导着招揽人际关系。像集邮一样收藏人脉的玖兰枢确实明白了父亲的那句话——“对于我们这样的商人来说，有两类人是用钱不一定能买到的，一个是医生，一个是律师。关键时刻，都是救命的，但好医生和好律师，都少得可怜。”

“优姬觉得条件不够好？瞧不上眼？”玖兰枢抿了一口苏打水，用餐巾一角擦了擦嘴。

“倒不是……”

少女的脸色有点糟糕，食指顶在一起转啊转的……像是在害怕什么……  
“但是……对方是牙医啊…牙医！”

“那不是挺好的么？有真才实学的高知分子肯定好过混一辈子从父母那里继承产业的富二代。”  
那样的，可是绝大多数。

“我害怕牙医……想着就哪哪都疼…”  
玖兰优姬撇撇嘴。小时候拔牙整牙那些痛，她可还没忘呢。  
“哪有正常人没事想着去拿钳子钻头敲人家牙，弄得血肉模糊的？肯定先天心理变态。”

玖兰枢轻笑，拿起一旁闪烁的手机。

一条未读信息。  
父：  
我和你母亲在和惠灵顿综合病院的锥生家吃饭，你想办法说服你妹妹去相亲试试。

哦？锥生？  
这并不是常见姓氏。

手机的灯光熄灭，玖兰枢托着腮，笑望着对面的妹妹说：  
“要不，我替你去。”  
那不是个问句。

# 17.  
径直走进父母卧室的衣帽间，兰枢拿起几套玖兰树里相对中性的宽松款西服在身上比了比，又在几双低跟鞋上扫了几眼，大致了然地离开。

他去了百货商店，当然不是自家控股的产业，直接走进之前看好的几个品牌，说是给母亲买生日礼物。  
几小时后，向来有专人负责联系裁缝、购置衣物的玖兰大少爷车后备箱里塞满了女式时装，多是些中性潇洒的知性款式。

其实他的计划很简单，既然牙医办公室的主人叫锥生零‘哥’，那接近妹妹的相亲对象说不定能更了解‘他’一些。

玖兰优姬猛地推开门，哥哥的卧室里空无一人，只有卫生间的灯亮着，传来窸窣声。  
门半掩没有锁。

“枢哥哥，这个颜我吃！我还是自己……去……”  
末尾的音在少女圆溜溜的眼睛看到不知道该叫哥哥还是姐姐的存在时，噎得模糊了……

手中的照片背到身后，照片上是一个微笑的银发青年，面容俊俏有着罕见的紫色眼瞳。

试问有几个兄长能为了自己的妹妹下血本牺牲做到这个份上？  
之后的话自然也说不出了。

# 18.  
挨了一拳的脸颊从外观已经看不出明显异样，罕见的面容让经过的人忍不住瞅上两眼。  
其中有许多艳羡的目光。当然，也不全是善意的……  
这是他们从小就习惯了的事。并不是所有人的包容能力都那么强，毕竟少数群体总是很容易被说成异端。

锥生零身着午夜蓝三件套条纹西服侧坐在吧台上捏着一杯气泡水，努力让自己看起来自然些。  
那不是他常穿的颜色，因觉得于他稍微有点艳，显得不够沉稳。事实上，这并不是他的衣服，而是他弟弟的。

早些时候，被家里安排相亲的锥生一缕接到医院电话处理罕见的牙科急诊病人，好像是恒牙冲撞脱落……

这种原本致电道歉改期就完事的临时情况，被锥生一缕一句“要不零替我去吧。反正我也不感兴趣，你去随便瞎扯几句，帮我直接用冰山脸把人打发走了拉倒。”变成了现在这样。

锥生兄弟是同卵双胞胎，除了性格气场南辕北辙，完全就是一个模子刻出来的。锥生一缕搞怪板脸的时候，几乎没人能将两人区分开来。

父母通过他们的教父黑主灰彦认识了商界的玖兰家……不知怎么就一拍即合，聊到了安排子女相亲，结亲家的地步。

按理说，玖兰家的掌上明珠应该是嫁承继家业的长男。但锥生零作为ED医生，作息并非朝9晚5，非但没有固定规律，病人过多的时候只要接到一个A&E电话不论在做什么都要立刻赶回医院，自己的个人作息都乱七八糟得旁人堪忧，实在不适合给娇生惯养的千金小姐当丈夫。  
父母转念一想，双胞胎出生先后没差多久，便把相亲寄托于多数时间正常坐班担任牙医的弟弟。

手机拿起又放下……  
他该跟玖兰枢打声招呼么？可他们并没有那么熟……  
哪个哥哥不在这种时候站在弟弟妹妹那边呢？在这种时候推脱，说不定会遭人厌恶。  
那种想法，让他不自觉紧了下水杯上的手指。

“先生，请问您需要酒水单么？”酒保扭过头问。  
这是暗示，毕竟，他只点了一瓶气泡水。而来高级餐馆的人，谁不点酒精饮料呢？

“气泡水就好，我在等人。”

鞋跟踢踏的声响吸引了不少人的注意力，但是让锥生零偏头的是有些…微妙的声线。

“您好，我来赴约。是19:30分锥生先生订的位置。”

那是很难形容的声音，把荷尔蒙提炼出来融化掉再显示成声波传进耳朵里，或许就是那种抽象的感觉。  
慵懒，深沉，不高不低的嗓音，恰好有磁铁对金属的吸引……  
只不过他回头的原因，是难以言说的熟悉感，有些放松且安心的感觉。

他当然是不认识她的……应该……

那是一个有着褐色波浪卷长发的女人，高挑的身材，有些骨感，像个秀场下来的模特。一身宽松干练的长版粗花呢白色西服配着同色西服裙，一双尖头知性的裸色低跟鞋，颈间系着简洁的几何花纹丝巾。  
那种让女生想拉走当‘男朋友’的帅气御姐说不定就是在形容这样的女性。

锥生零说不清潜意识里那种难以用言语表述出来的具体是一种什么感觉，一定要说的话，他总觉得这个出众惊艳，却有可能比自己还高一些的女人有些什么不太寻常的地方…  
违和？他不太能说得上来……

“晚上好，玖兰小姐。初次见面，我是锥生一缕。这边请。”

# 19.  
玖兰枢手下翻动着菜单，视线始终瞄着对座的银发青年。

锥生一缕？  
就算是双胞胎，同样有着极其珍罕的外表，个体间真的有可能连气质感觉都相像到这个地步么？

的确，对方的着装和他想象中锥生零的私服并不相同，多少对判断有些干扰。他一直觉得，他会更适合灰色系的西装，不论是深灰还是浅灰，当然，浅色更配他干净的气质。  
当然，蓝色系更有朝气，上身效果也好看。

见对方抬头看他，玖兰枢将发丝钩向耳廓微微笑着说：“失礼了。实不相瞒，我的兄长前不久生病，多亏了您的兄长。听说两位是孪生兄弟，所以忍不住多看几眼。”  
他仔细观察着对方的表情，捕捉着哪怕一丝一毫不自然的表情变化。  
毕竟，自家这边偷梁换柱，怎么就肯定别人就没移花接木呢？  
若真如此，到反而遂了自己的意。  
于他，锥生零才是真的宝藏。

“我听说了。玖兰先生现在好些么？不知是否还进食困难？”锥生零隔了好一会儿才沉声道。

试探的时候到了。  
“拜锥生医生所赐，哥哥每天都把粥啊汤啊当宝贝，吃得很开心呢。”  
玖兰枢盯着那双紫瞳，看到它们向右手边偏了一下，但紧接着白净的手就伸向一旁的花瓶旁，取下酒水单，动作连贯，看起来似乎很自然。

“因为不少反流性胃炎、食管炎患者会因为不注意饮食而拖成慢性病并产生抑郁倾向的缘故吧……”  
锥生零感觉手指僵硬，一边想着合理的回答，一边警告自己此时作为锥生一缕的身份。  
“玖兰小姐喝苏打水可以么？”  
事实上由于要时刻准备着接应ED的急救需求，他平时很少碰含酒精的东西。

哦？这倒省去他找借口养胃喝苏打水了。  
果然…这种近乎特别关照的举动，说不定对方也看出自己的破绽了。  
“锥生先生是牙医，却也能看出我胃不好么？”

浅粉色薄唇微微分开又闭上……  
这只是一种感觉，一种让他觉得自己想太多了，甚至有些疯狂的感觉……  
“牙医其实也是医科学院读MD才细化的，所以多少也还记得点。”  
现在…他开始有些心虚了。

玖兰枢不是容易买账的主，涂了豆沙色唇釉的嘴唇故意扬起有些挑逗的弧度，单侧肩膀前倾，大波浪发卷妩媚垂在肩侧。  
“锥生君，可以直接这么叫么？我感兴趣，不介意的话，可以和我说说么？怎么看出来的？”

锥生零抿唇，思考着应答。  
怎样看，对面都是个虽有些率性，却无疑风姿卓越的商业女性……可那双眼，却和记忆里分明属于一个男人的那双完美重叠在一起，一样带着不容拒绝的侵略性压迫感……  
他总不能说，我下意识把您和您的兄长搞混了吧？

“其实一半是观察，另一半也是猜的。”  
有些尴尬地试图蒙混过去，他有些希望对面的女士不要再一直目不转睛盯着他的脸看了……  
“先点菜吧。”

可谁知玖兰枢‘啪’地一声把菜单合上了。双手交叉按上菜单，侧脸半枕于其上，赤色的瞳从又长又卷的浓密睫毛下望着紫色的眼瞳。  
“看了一天文件实在不想再看字了，不如由锥生君帮我点吧。”  
这是进一步试探，另一方面，一直在喝汤喝粥的他也确实不知道自己能在餐馆吃些什么才是安全的。

把自己的健康交给锥生零，他有这个把握，也对对方的为人有足够信任。  
哪怕有一丝怀疑，他就不可能旁观自己吃些对恢复无益的东西。

那张不论放在男人还是女人身上都漂亮得过分的脸，附在菜单上那双修剪整洁涂了指甲油的手，再加上这种自然而然向男性撒娇的形式，实在不应该是男人能扮得出来的……  
锥生零觉得…自己大概是累了一天出现幻觉了…因为他总是能看到绝对不可能于此时此刻出现在这里的影子。

但是…也好……或是说…也罢……  
“玖兰小姐，您赴约穿着西装，可见也累了一天。事实上，商场上许多从业者肠胃都不好，因为饮食敷衍或是应酬多。而医生则是因为作息紊乱。既然同病相怜，不介意的话，和我点一样的可以么？有无忌口？”

“忌口没有。医生都说可以了，自然可以。”他笑得尽可能妍妩，前倾凑近去肆意撩拨，微分开唇瓣，“哥哥也总说锥生医生很体贴……”他拖着长音刻意在句中拖出空拍，有意模糊概念，“您和您的兄长真相像。”  
Bingo，点餐侍者来到桌前的一瞬，他逮到银发医生偏头时微微飘扬的银发下泛红的耳尖。

也许是错觉，锥生零觉得那一瞬间，‘玖兰优姬’的表情变了，露骨许多…和某日诊疗时的玖兰枢一模一样。  
那日…他觉得，也许是疾病带来的疼痛导致禁欲太久……男人才会露出那样的表情……

那种，野兽看猎物，美食家看食物的表情……无声施加咒语说着‘过来’。

现在，被一种如坐针毡的感觉侵蚀着，锥生零产生了坦白从宽，离开是非之地的迫切感。但又有另一种未知的牵引绕上座椅扶把上的手，让他一动不动留在这里……

也许只是想知道，倘若对面颇为性感知性的女商人真的是玖兰枢扮的…或许已经认出自己的他想从他这里得到什么……

但说到底……  
他自己坐在这里，心平气和地和对方聊天，而非像一缕说的那样甩脸色走人…又是为了什么？

# 20.  
头盘用到一半，锥生零接到一个电话，那让他的表情完全变了，周身被紧张气息包围着。  
“知道了，我马上赶回去，先尽可能吊着，控制住出血点，安抚好亲属……”

他歉意地转过身，快速用餐巾擦拭嘴角。口腔内部因受创而造成的部分黏膜损伤并未完全愈合，尤其是锥生一缕手术缝合刚拆线没多久的的牙床。极不自然地，愁容掠过拧了下眉，不知‘玖兰优姬’有没有看到。  
现在不是他探究对面是否坐着莎士比亚《第十二夜》般的逆转情景的时候。  
“玖兰小姐，我很抱歉，有急诊病人……”说到一半，他不知该如何继续下去了。  
此时的他，应该是锥生一缕，他的弟弟。

“原来牙科医生也会被A&E召唤么？”  
说着这种话，玖兰枢却笑了，笑得温情脉脉夹带着宠溺，这样的表情绝对不该出现在此时即将被相亲初次约会的对象中途放鸽子的‘玖兰优姬’脸上。  
只因自始至终，他的猜测就是对的。有些灵魂里沉淀出的东西，即使一模一样的载体也没有以假乱真的可能。

“…恒牙脱落。虽然只有1%的频数……”锥生零梗了几秒才开口……  
发现，即使装作锥生一缕，以欺骗行为出席了这场闹剧…只要对方有一丝可能性是玖兰枢，他就不想对他说谎。  
“我很抱歉。”  
真的…很抱歉。

锥生零站起身，迅速抽出足额钞票压在盘子下，转身准备离开。  
始终，他并没有去看那双赤红的眼睛，也许，是不想从中看到厌恶的神色。

“Zero”

这一声把锥生零吓得钉在原地，因惯性后摆的手臂被握住……他咬了下嘴唇，沉重地吞咽一下，装作什么都没听见一样小声说着“我真的得赶回去。”

一根手指撩拨地扫过手腕处的动脉，其下紧张感灌融的搏跳令人愉悦。  
“从零开始，下次地点我选。你不许拒绝。”  
玖兰枢放开他，完全没有耽误其赶回急诊室的意思，笑得包容。

锥生零完全不知道，那句“零”指的是他，还是“从零开始”的原点。只有心脏怦怦跳着，越来越响。  
—————————-  
手术室的红灯熄灭，锥生零疲惫地换好常服，整理着被手术帽压得过于服顺的头发。

“锥生医生，您的包裹。”前台值班护士叫住他。

包裹？午夜零点之后么？  
拆开封条，从牛皮纸盒里取出一个超市里装冰鲜食品的保温袋，沉甸甸的。  
拉开拉索，温热的气息就扑面冒了出来，竟然是一个保温桶。

“这是谁送来的？”他问。

“一个长相相当俊美的先生，和您差不多高。”

保温桶的第一层是一碗粟米羹，里面放了些红色白色的小块，估摸是山药和胡萝卜，第二层是之前餐厅里未来得及吃的主菜，摆得工整，第三层不是甜品，而是一张纸条和一碗切好的水果，多是中性和碱性的。  
‘锥生医生应该对自己多上点心。那么，我也会注意的。’

纤长的手指不自觉挡住了几乎呼喘出声的唇，继而微微扬起唯美的弧度。

# 21.  
“真不喝啊？这个是存了好几年的高级东西，从我爷爷那顺来的。”一条拓麻摇摇醒酒器，示意着要往壶里继续倒酒。

玖兰枢摆手，反手拿起喝了一半的苏打水，微笑着摇了摇。  
“不必了，我就钟情这个。”

金发男人耸肩，说着“好吧”，把酒瓶推回给酒保。他支着脑袋手指摇晃着指了指友人的方向，“肯定外头有人了。而且，认识这么多年了，从来没看出你有‘妻管严’潜质。”继而笑了笑。

“猜，接着猜。”玖兰枢笑笑，打趣的口吻，眼睛里有相当程度的认真，“若他真肯跟我在一起，我乐意听话。”他偏了下头，“反正不论说什么都肯定是为我好……不羡慕么？”

红酒涡旋着倒进酒杯，那曾是玖兰枢最喜欢的东西。  
“过早窃喜你不怕倒霉运啊？”一条拓麻举起酒杯和那杯连原冰都没加一块的苏打水碰了一下。  
“虽然不知道是什么高岭之花的绝世美人……”他凑近一些才继续说：“枢，你不是还没攻略下来呢么？”

赤色的瞳孔微微眯成上挑的枣型，许久才沉声道：“怎么不怕…”  
事实上，昨日，他的约诊没有成功。相识近两个月，每周都珍视着那短暂的十几分钟。这是不曾出现过的，原由不明，尤其是…在他以为他们的距离稍微近了一点之后。

......

“我觉得是染的。”

“那这银色漂得也太自然了。是艺人么？我觉得脖子看着比我都白一两个个色号。”

旁坐女生叽叽喳喳的议论声让玖兰枢下意识回过头。  
这种时间，他怎么会在这？

“拓麻，我离开一下，回头联系。”

# 22.  
杯口被一只漂亮修长的手遮挡，锥生零不得已抬起头。

“明知自己胃不好的医生，居然在这种地方买醉。”  
这声音多少有几分不悦。玖兰枢招手让酒保去拿苏打水，手下十分不容置疑地按着杯边把撑了威士忌的杯子推转到银发青年不擦身越过自己就绝对够不到的位置。

“我以为，锥生医生会更珍视自己一些。”

他有些生气，气他不动声响地没了音讯，独自买醉也不肯联系他。  
但实际上……  
最恼怒的，或许是在两人甚至无法说成是‘关系’的关系中，自己陷得更深，把对方放得位置更高，给予的分量更重。

锥生零没有立刻回答，转而抬手立刻去挡屏幕仍亮着的手机。  
动作很快。玖兰枢只从指缝间瞥见一点，那是条未发出的信息，字不多，收件人好像正是自己。  
这让他有些不自觉阴翳的表情缓和不少，眼里多了一丝柔软。

“玖兰先生，您现在的身体状况，还不能接触酒精，有复发风险。”银眉微微蹙起，他眼下泛青，看起来相当累。

玖兰枢将另一只手放上吧台，指间捏着一杯什么都没加的苏打水说：“你说的话，我一句也没违背。”  
他将手移向他，按上手机上的手，“既然有意联系我，不如直接对本人说。”

那条短信不可能是拒绝约诊的致歉，锥生零没有那么做的必要。而且，也早就迟到了，逻辑不通。

手机背光灯灭了，酒吧幽暗的荧光照射着交叠的手，差不多大。  
玖兰枢指节收了收力，将冰凉的手指夹在指间。

锥生零没有挣扎，紫瞳低垂，映着彼此的手，缓缓启唇：“至少现在，请别叫我医生…”  
抬起头，紫色浅瞳映着深色的人影，许久没说话。他无法清晰界定与玖兰枢之间有些暧昧又不乏生疏的关系，彼此不算了解，却在最脆弱的时候能够依赖……  
或者说…真的能么？  
病人依赖医生是情理之中的事，不是么……也许，他只是会错意了。  
那么…什么都没有做的自己，又怎么好叨扰人家？

“正合我意。”玖兰枢的脸上是一如既往的醉人笑靥。

那张笑脸和一周前的那张在脑海中不期而遇，少了精致的妆容，没了女性化的波浪卷，让人心跳加快的程度一点没减。喉结随着说话的气息移动，尤为性感。

“如果那日没有急诊……”说到一半，又想起自己赴约时本该是锥生一缕的身份。  
对面赤红的眼满盈笑意地示意他说下去，似乎早就已经将他拆穿了，只是没有指责，反而多了分兴奋与期待。  
锥生零深吸一口气，低声喃喃：“也许，我会借着检查咽喉病症的理由，去解那条绕在咽部的丝巾……”  
喉结，会证明他的猜测是对的。

“看来我的女声装得不怎么像。”玖兰枢毫不扭捏地承认了。  
他凑近一些说：“只是那样，不就暴露出你不是牙医锥生一缕医生的事实了么？”

他的手指伸向锥生零的下颚，没有因对方应激一抖而停止，径自在颌骨与颈部交接的阴影处轻轻摩挲。那里有一条很细的伤口，还没有完全脱痂愈合，虽然消肿了。  
“那天就想问了，还疼么？”

原来，他们早就识破了彼此。

如若有意隐瞒，他应该会说那是剃须不小心划到的。而就像他那日说过的，牙医也有几本的全科医疗知识，只是检查常规耳鼻喉，没有难度……

“疼的地方，外观看不到。”  
锥生零指的是创伤的牙床和口腔黏膜。

玖兰枢理解的，则是胸膛里跳动的心脏。

# 23.  
“地点我选，你不会拒绝。”玖兰枢突然说，“那天的许诺，还有效么？”

紫瞳稍稍放大了，“我没有答应。”他挑眉。

“你点头了。”他执意。

玖兰枢将锥生零拉上车，探身帮其系上安全带，十分享受地望了眼因羞窘而有些泛红的脸。  
“我想事先确认一点，今天A&E还会和我抢你么？”若答案是肯定的，他就不能把心系苍生的医生载得太远。

这种暗示意味十足，甚至带了酸味的戏言让锥生零反映在后视镜里的脸看起来更艳丽了些。  
他将耳鬓的碎发向后钩了一下，偏头微微勾起嘴角，然后逐渐转浅，有些苦涩。  
“不会，我把自己停职了。”

玖兰枢没有说话，只是打开音响，播放着十分静谧舒缓的音乐。他觉得，只要锥生零准备好了，就会告诉自己。

路上的车不多，灯光也越来越昏暗。锥生零肘支在车门扶把上，手指撑着额际，一动不动地望着窗外的万家灯火一点点熄灭，只余为数不多的几盏。下意识转动有些发僵的眼瞳，瞥了眼似乎在专注开车的玖兰枢。表情不自觉柔和了一些，少了几分冷意。

不知道目的地是哪里，也没有问。也许是车内与皮质座椅混合的香氛，也许是音乐，也许是因为旁边开车的人，放松下来，渐渐就有些迷瞪了。  
他连续失眠了许多天…这会儿，也许是顶不住了。

玖兰枢对着后视镜微笑，手下将暖气调高了些。

# 24.  
“我们到了。”  
见浅色睫毛轻颤几下，眼睑蠕动着缓缓分开一点缝隙，玖兰枢轻声说。

锥生零接过仍在冒烟的饮品，揉着惺忪睡眼喃了句：“太烫了，你别喝…小心复发。”才开始转头观察周围问：“这是哪？”

玖兰枢没有立刻回答，“这是职业病还是关心我？”他问，抓着对方卸下精英模式，难得因为疲倦看起来有些迷糊的样子借机逗逗他。

“多少都有吧…”  
好像没什么不妥。

“我心情不好的时候会来这里。”玖兰枢表情柔和，边说边下了车，他绕到另一侧打开车门，弯腰松了安全带。“外面比市区冷，稍等一下。”

“我以为，是去山区。”锥生零抓过绕上自己肩头的毛毯抄在胸前，从玖兰枢的肩弯望向夜幕下明晃晃潮起潮落的海岸线眨了下眼，才将视线移回那张近得过分的脸。  
临睡着失去意识前，他们还在盘山公路上，究竟开了多久，一点概念都没有。

“沿途山区其实也有看星星的好地方，但是想让你多休息会儿。”玖兰枢将毯子的另一角披到自己身上，臂膀几乎和旁边的青年并在一起，“介意一起用么？我没有准备，后备箱里只有一条毯子。”虽然这么说着，他几乎自然地试探着将手臂绕过身旁人的后腰，不着力，待其没有躲闪的意图，才将手掌附上去。

“您的借口很烂。”锥生零说。

玖兰枢满不在乎地轻微耸肩，将圈着两人的毛毯紧了紧。  
“为什么坚持和我用敬语？”

“觉得，玖兰先生是前辈比我年长。”

也许，是时候收拾收拾妹妹玖兰优姬抱怨已久的那个‘沧桑气场’了。

玖兰枢提着保温箱，锥生零捏着交叠在两人正中的毛毯。一言不发，静静地走。他们打着手电走到灯塔下的一块干燥的礁石上坐下。玖兰枢抬手指着海对岸隐约的灯光说：“不管是什么烦恼，你都可以把它们扔在海岸线的那边。”

“可惜看似是对岸的海岸线是相连的。”

银发青年伸手指向天空，张开手指，毛毯滑下一侧肩膀，“玖兰先生知道医生和上帝的区别么？”  
被星月照得皓白的手像是断线的提线木偶，顺着重力突然垂了下去，跌在身侧……  
“上帝知道，他不是医生。”

而许多医生，却在扮演上帝，自以为是地挑战着或许不应该尝试逾越的极限。  
包括他自己。

锥生零闭上眼，感到肩侧滑下的毛毯被裹回去，收得更紧了一些，感到肩头多了一点温暖的力度，来自玖兰枢。

“我不这么理解。至少在我疼得死去活来的时候，祈祷无法缓解疼痛，但也许，他的回应是给我送来了你。  
上帝知道他不是医生，才派来了医生。”

# 25.  
“付不起房贷、学费，即将破产的家庭，现在连保险赔付也没有了，得来的是一个勉强算活着的‘植物’，每日都会焚烧更多本就稀缺的资金……零，你做了多余的事。”

“你觉得这是那个患者想要的结果么？”

“你该懂得底线。至少上帝知道他不是一名医生。”

闭上眼睛，师傅在OR（operation room手术室）外对他说的话仍在脑海里嗡嗡。

“这不是我先生想要的结果，该死的……你连他保有尊严的死都夺走了…杀千刀的……”

撞上墙壁的痛感，和妇人哭嚎着的咒骂更加清晰。

而不久之后，所面对的则是火灾受难者的家属，要求中断生命维系系统的合法诉求……

“也许，我该转行去做心理咨询……”锥生零低喃着说，手里捧着随着海风波动的热茶，静静望着袅袅蒸腾的烟雾抿了唇。

“我想，你肯定能做到做好。很多人会因此收益，但更多人会因此遭受损失。生命损失。”玖兰枢说着，抬手捋了捋柔软的银发。  
因为A&E是争分夺秒的地方，ED里的创伤外科专家更少。  
“急救室发生的形形色色的事，大概不是我能够想象的……但是你，是个相当优秀的医生，能遇到你是患者的福气。”

“谢谢。”锥生零试着微笑了一下。  
“说实话，日子久了，救人成了一种本能。当心电图上的线条变直，当血压器上的数值嘟嘟着不断降低，当脉搏消失……脑子里想的，反映在肌肉记忆上的行为，都只剩下让这个病患继续呼吸，心脏继续跳动……”  
往往会将救助的患者和周遭世界分离开，那些丝线般纠缠成团的利益，似乎完全被遗忘了。

“玖兰，我救了一个人，如果他勉强仍能算作活着。同时…我杀了一个人，因为那日负责停止呼吸机的是我。”

“我救的那个人，他的心脏产生了突发冠状动脉栓塞，血液循环中断时间过长，大脑长时间休克缺氧……我一头热地不肯放弃。  
他确实活下来，继续呼吸……但是，他变成了植物人。  
他的家人会因为我的冒失而受难，供养或许再也不会醒来的活尸…而躺在病床上的患者能听到家人的磨难，却什么也做不了……但依照法律，在稳定存活后，若将生命维系系统若是关闭，就是谋杀。因为法定的生死，是根据大脑活性判断的。”

“而我杀的那个人……她全身95%重度烧伤，许多肌肉、神经已经完全坏死。她其实可以活下来，植皮、复健，虽然可能性很小…并不是不存在的。  
我没有说话，把决定权交给了她的父母。然后……”  
刽子手的职责落在我头上……

锥生零低头望着自己的双手，眼神有点迷茫。

一双手伸过来，把它们捧住了，放进毯子里，包在手心间。  
“别想太多，医生的使命就是救人。你的患者不能说话的时候，决定他们生命的，除了医院所不得不遵守的法律规章，就只是主刀医生的段数。”

“至于终止呼吸机……”玖兰枢顿了一下，“由你关闭，是因为你有‘终止受难’的资格证。仅此而已。”

稍微试探着收了一下手臂，怀里的青年近乎柔顺地靠到了肩膀上，他很喜欢银发间那种清凉的薄荷香。  
“利益冲突什么产业都有。与员工的，与股东的，高管间的……我们永远无法站在每个人的立场上考虑周全，因为这个说法从一开始就是内部矛盾的。究竟该注重增大收益还是固定资产，这种事情，我也觉得头疼，不是经常在诊疗时和你抱怨么。”

“玖兰，你意外很擅长安慰人。”

“我刚本科毕业那会儿的第一份假期实习工作是炒鱿鱼。”

他们都笑了，一起静静望着星空。

“这里的空气确实比市区清新很多…看得更清楚些。”锥生零说。

# 26.  
柴火没了，锥生零坐在床边，观察褐发男人在壁橱里翻腾，最终得出结论。

“Omeprazole虽然停了，副作用对白血球有一定降低效果。短期内可能还没有完全代谢出去，免疫力低。不注意保暖，你会感冒的。”  
他有些无奈地说。

该说他没有想到这座灯塔是玖兰枢名下的财产，并被改建成了观景住宅么？可仔细想，好像也合理，像是这个男人能做出的事。

“只有这么多了，灯塔是砖石建筑，保温系数比较高，也许能把室温勉强提高一点。”玖兰枢用火钳拨弄着木柴和炭火，多少在壁炉里生起一点火苗。  
“昼夜温差挺大的，要是觉得冷的话，不知锥生君能不能牺牲一下帮我取暖。”打趣着偏头望着身后，当然没抱什么期待，所以他愣住了。

“过来吧。”  
锥生零表情没什么变化，只是脱了西服外套，挑松领带，解开几粒纽扣，坐在床缘张开了手臂。那情景就像具现化的荷尔蒙，只不过香气的后调是清冽的。

微笑一下，幽暗的火苗将他的眼神照得有些幽魅。玖兰枢向前几步，单膝压在床上，正好挤在锥生零自然分开的腿间。  
灯塔不算宽敞，卧室、厨房和其他功能房被楼层分割开，顶楼就更窄些，但观景很好，有着180度环视的半落地飘窗，背面是石墙，因岁月而凹凸不平。  
墙上映着的人影比实际还要更近些，被火光放大，让人脸红的距离。  
“你不可能不明白。”玖兰枢说，眼里有属于掠夺者的亢奋感。

“是说我没有看错的意思？您相当直白。”锥生零毫无紧张感地望着对方，“今天不行，我只管帮你取暖。”

“这个拒绝方式很有意思。今天不行……”玖兰枢将肩膀比着锥生零的压低了些，靠近他耳边呵气道：“是我可以期待的意思？”

“随便您怎么想。”

他们一起倒在床上，身上搭着同一床被褥。并不老实的手向西裤外扽着衬衫，再溜进去，若即若离抚摸细滑的后背，另一只则去拨弄皮带搭扣。  
“锥生君不反抗呢。”玖兰枢低声说。

“如果过于亢奋，产生生理反应，您需要自行解决。”  
那双紫色的眼瞳在黑暗中看起来有几分难得的挑逗。

# 27.  
“拓麻，我暂时不回去。你替我盯着点。”玖兰枢掩着口鼻冲着话筒低声说。  
他在厨房里煮着咖啡，迷你烤箱里放着速冻蒜蓉面包。对于完全不善自理的大少爷来说，这是极限了。

咚咚两声敲击在金属扶把上的声响。  
“随时联系。”玖兰枢挂断电话，转过头。

锥生零站在台阶上，套着略显宽松的衬衫，肩上搭着西服外套，没有穿进袖管，修长白皙的双腿隐约其下，裸足陷进楼梯上铺垫的羊毛地毯里。  
“早”，他轻轻启唇。

“我实在不得不怀疑你是故意的。”玖兰枢有些头痛地扶额……  
不知是有意还是无意，他竟然穿着他的衬衫。

昨日他撩拨锥生零，借以取暖为名探寻他身上的敏感点……他问他为什么专门说‘今天不行’，因为，若只是‘不行’，就绝对什么都不会做。

他却回答说：“因为不是不行。但你我中，总要有一个得做些准备。”一副满不在乎又一本正经却撩得人心痒痒的医生口吻。

玖兰枢觉得，也许他们在不知不觉中磨合确定了关系。

“如果是呢？”锥生零自顾自地溜达下来，走到他边上弯腰透过玻璃门瞧了眼烤炉中的面包，短短的一瞬间，衣摆若隐若现底裤包裹的饱满臀部，他的身上还有浴液的香气，发丝未完全干透，打缕滴着水的样子相当性感。  
“不是说了么，随便你怎么想。”语气也随性自然了许多。

他相当随意地打壁柜，就像在自己家那样拿出一个平底锅，“有鸡蛋么？”他问。

也许是早上淋浴后气息和自己身上的是同一款浴液，这样简单的日常细节也能让人产生一种满足的归属感。  
“冰箱里应该有。”玖兰枢说。

他目不转睛地看着银发青年从冰箱里取出牛奶和几个鸡蛋，小火在锅上搅拌着像魔法一样弄出一锅Q弹软糯的西式奶香炒蛋，听他说“虽然只能吃软食，蛋白质还是有必要补充。”

“好的。”也许这句话说得太过像老夫老妻间的闲谈，对面的青年红着脸转过身坐到厨房岛上好一会儿都不吱声了。

“你常来这？冰箱里的东西挺新鲜的。”锥生零试着支开话题。本想着对玖兰枢进行下关于幽门杆菌、黄曲霉和肉毒梭菌的基础知识教育，看来是没必要了。

“我妹妹这两天刚带朋友来过的缘故吧，炭火用完了也不知道买。”玖兰枢端着咖啡坐下，加了大量的牛奶推到对方面前说：“要检查么，这是菊苣咖啡，我可没破戒。”

“哦，你妹妹。”锥生零稍稍眯眼，似笑非笑。

玖兰枢稍有吃味地伸到他眼前摆了摆手，“实际上，她跟我完全不是同一类型，长得也不像。你认识的那个‘玖兰优姬’我随时都可以扮给你看。”

锥生零轻声笑了一下，用咖啡杯挡了小半张脸。

# 28.  
他们去了附近的小村落，在农场买了些熏肉、芝士和沙拉，烘培坊新鲜的面包一夹就成了不错的野餐三明治。  
“细嚼慢咽的话，软食其实都可以吃。”那是锥生零的说法。

这是一个挺适合野外漫步的郡，植被覆盖率很高，有大量的沿海沙道。天气好的时候有一望无际的海，时不时看到点野生鸟类和友好的公鹿、狐狸。

玖兰枢接了几次电话，没说几句就挂断了，歉意回头的时候，锥生零只问：“你不需要回去上班么？”

他们都是繁忙的类型，放松下来做自己的时间十分奢侈。

“腻了？想着赶我走？”他调笑。

锥生零不说话，微笑着摇摇头。  
其实，这样安静独处的感觉很好。

也许，正因为都是筑起碉堡面对周遭的人，借着那个小小的契机才会对彼此放下伪装，袒露最本质的样子。静静的一个眼神，就足以彼此会意。  
那是怎样的概率…是不是比两个虹膜异色症的罕见个体相遇的几率还低……

锥生零从来不觉得自己是脆弱的类型，与此相反，实习毕业回到家里医院就职的那会儿，他觉得自己百毒不侵。  
一些书本上写过没写过的情景见多了就疲了，就会习惯。  
可事实是，有的东西总会一点点将最坚固的铜墙铁壁侵蚀，像一滴滴穿石的露水，最后发现的时候，那个窟窿怎么努力去补也补不上。

用医生的话说，这样的窟窿就像是胃黏膜被长期损伤腐蚀坏了，治不好，只能养，什么药都没有用。  
可惜，一名医生不可能蜷在温柔乡里给自己恢复的时间，尤其，一名ED医生没这样的机会。  
爬得越高，越被仰仗，能够交流真实感受的人就越少。  
连休假都多是倒头睡得天昏地暗努力补眠的存在，生活的圈子就只有那么小一点。井底之蛙不知天高地厚，可你就被困在狭小的井里，周围的人像蝌蚪一样围着你打转，认定你高人一等，许多事话到嘴边就咽回去。

叠加的心理创伤堆叠在一起，脸上的表情就掩饰不住了，那种从灵魂深处透出的疲惫，让担任精神科主任医师的师兄在路过他时眼神严肃地拍了一下肩膀说：“回家调整。”

“挺像的…”锥生零瞄着身边的男人呢喃出声。  
和那碗养胃的蔬菜汤挺像的…最开始不习惯，甚至在吞咽的时候感觉到一点刮划的轻微疼痛，不知不觉却能觉得好起来。  
分明不是药，但就是取代不了。

“怎么？”玖兰枢问。

“没什么，嚼慢点。”

# 29.  
啊的一声尖叫从不远处的林间传来，接下来有“来人”和“救命”的呼喊。  
一个身穿户外装的中年男人横抱着掐着喉咙呼吸困难的女性冲出来，惊恐的表情占据了看起来有些扭曲的脸。

“拨999，快点。”锥生零按着玖兰枢的肩膀站起来。

“别慌，我是医生，把她放下，慢一点，尽量平稳…”他冲着男人喊。

“医生？！谢天谢地！”  
“她会没事么？她会没事对么？你会救他？”男人不断喊着，抓上锥生零的肩膀。

“先生，请您过来这边，别妨碍医生工作。”玖兰枢扯住他，将几乎疯狂的男人拉开。

“不！你必须救她！那是两条命，她有身孕了！哦……我的天呐……”男人开始哭喊着。

直到被玖兰枢几乎粗暴地捂住嘴，“别说了。”因为，他看到锥生零抖了一下，蹙着眉头闭了下眼。“请您冷静点，医生可能会问您关于您妻子的相关问题，您现在需要镇定。”

锥生零双手在女性胸腔上按着，他没有助理医生，没有护士，只有玖兰枢。

“玖兰…我需要你帮忙。”他没有抬头，呼吸看起来有点急促。“野餐毯，卷起来，12cm高左右，垫在患者头下方。”  
他重复着按压的动作，俯下身聆听心口的声音。

“救援，这里是惠灵顿综合病院的锥生零，我是急诊室创伤外科医生（trauma surgeon），身边只有紧急crash kit（救援包）你们需要多久？”他对着手机说。

“我感觉不到脉搏了。”迅速从口袋里摸出一个小包，“玖兰，帮我把患者的领口解开，野餐毯调整到颈下。”

“锥生医生，这里是救援，我们从最近的医院派车仍需要15分钟。”

玖兰枢看到锥生零不自觉咬了下唇，他紧张的时候就会那样。

“救援，患者是45岁左右的女性，有呼吸困难，怀有身孕。请尽快。”他取出一把极细到手术刀，手指探到病患颈部，以消毒布迅速擦拭后手术刀精准地扎进气管，大量的血液不断涌出，身旁的男人疯狂地大喊着往这边冲，被玖兰枢拦下来陷入僵持。

待紧急救护的橡胶管插入气管，女人开始呼吸，剧烈的一声抽噎让她惊恐地醒来。

“夫人，请不要紧张，试着平稳呼吸，不要试图说话，会没事的。”他用纱布捂着创面，将呼吸辅助管固定，“您的孩子也会没事的。”

救护车的嗡鸣从不远处传来，越来越近，救护人员抬着担架跑过来，从被血液贱成血人的锥生零手里接过呼吸管，进行交接。

“您的夫人、孩子都很幸运，先生，在这样的荒郊野外出现急性哮喘引起的呼吸停滞，若是锥生医生不在这，可能就无力回天了。”救援人员对男人说。

玖兰枢把锥生零搂进怀里，完全不在乎血液将自己身上也一并染红。这是他第一次见锥生零以那种临危不乱的阵势面对极端压力，他浴血的样子美得让人凝息。

“谢谢。”锥生零说，“刚才多亏了你。”

“锥生医生，您方便一起前往医院与医生交接么？血液溅到您脸上，可能进入口鼻眼睑，也需要对血液病感染、HIV等进行例行排查。”

“果然急诊室是我最大的情敌。”玖兰枢笑道，他从颈间恋恋不舍地抬头。缓缓放开交握的手，轻柔拂过锥生零的面颊说：“看来天使该上岗了。”

# 30.  
快一点，再快一点。  
锥生零盯着电梯上闪烁的电子数字，单手按着病患胸口。他咬着下唇，额角不断析出冷汗，握在病床上的手指僵硬地捏着，食指指尖一下下点着。

这是与时间赛跑，而这名病患的沙漏就快要干涸了。  
紧张的气氛就仿佛死神高举镰刀栖息在这个狭小电梯间的角落，面目狰狞地盯着这边。

来不及了。  
他迅速在下一层按钮上点了一下，“他来不及等到OR了。”

门开了。  
深吸一口气，“我数到三，尽可能平稳移动。”他指挥护士和助理医生。  
“一，二，三。”

“医生，请问发生什么？！他怎么了？我先生会没事么？”妇人哭泣着抓上他的袖口。

“夫人，我会尽力，请您放手。鹰宫医生请你协助控制住家属情绪。”他对师兄鹰宫海斗投去拜托的眼神，才重新把头低下去。  
“他的动脉破了，我必须在这里进行开胸手术。”  
鼻腔中的气缓缓吐出，他调整呼吸，手术刀从胸侧割入。  
“若叶医生，请帮我把肋骨撑开……”

血，更多的血，趵突泉一样源源不断地涌出，他将双手探进胸腔，奋力寻找着爆破的出血点，但是，入眼只有血红。  
那样浓郁的颜色，就像那个人的眼…把自己说成天使的那个总是用猛兽般的视线说好听话哄人的那个……  
紫色的瞳孔被血色覆盖，他想救这个病人…  
不想，让那个人失望……

不行……血太多了……如果能有导出装置。  
什么都看不到……什么都找不到……  
额际密集的冷汗逐渐汇聚滑下，滑落向口罩洇湿了边缘。

该死……  
“他的动脉完全破了…”

锥生零闭上眼，感到血液倒流一样，一时间淤阻，全身都觉得冷。  
“他走了。我们无能为力…非常抱歉。”

身边是撕心裂肺的哭嚎，师兄和若叶沙赖似乎在一直安慰着什么，但那些声音听起来离他很远。  
“死亡时间：9:46分。”他听到自己死寂般的声音。

# 31.  
“他到达ED的时候，主动脉还没有完全破裂，如果我当时就能进行手术，很容易就可以修补好他的伤口。”

有一股怒火在胸腔中盘踞，锥生零感到无以言说的愤怒。那种无处可去的怒意不断膨胀，像一条毒蛇把毒牙咬上他，所带来的痛苦一步步将他侵蚀。

“病人问我是不是上帝带走了他……”他好笑地自嘲着耸肩摇头。  
“我该怎么回答？他不是死于车祸创伤，而是死于把他从楼下转移至楼上综合OR的时间，因为楼下ED没有进行那种复杂手术的适用设备。那和上帝有关么？”

他的声音有些冷，刺骨的凛冷。双眼径直望着办公桌后。  
“上帝没有带走他，那是人为事故。因为设施设计不够人性化，配置不够完备，电梯不够快……”

“所以锥生医生想说什么？”  
背后的办公桌那传来这样阴阳怪气的声音，尽管他并没有和那个让人看着就不舒服的娘娘腔说话。

锥生零捏了下掌心，转过身去，试着让自己不那么激进。  
“我认为ED需要自己的OR，也应该建立一个混合手术室，设备齐全，可以进行紧急胸外科手术……”  
掐进手掌的指尖不断用力，他的情绪有些失控。因为对面的执行总裁在笑着。

病人因为设备管理配置不均失去了性命，他竟然还笑得出来？

“锥生医生是不是情绪太激动了？试着冷静点。”

“冷静？你应该直接去和那些失去家人的亲属说冷静。”  
深呼吸…平静，再平静些……  
“你知道…仅仅这周，我们在从楼下向楼上转移中失去了多少生命么？”

“零。”

锥生零回头，望着桌后叫住自己的教父。

“事实上，我觉得这是个好主意。我赞成这个想法。”黑主灰彦双手交叉支在桌上说。

主意？想法？  
眉头随着每一句不自觉蹙了起来。

“但将创伤室改建成混合手术室需要资金，这并不便宜。”

什么？  
他简直不相信他所听到的。  
改造手术室当然要花钱，但一所医院的理事长该考虑的是如何筹得那笔资金不是么？

“医院说到底，是商业机构。”

锥生零敛目摇了摇头，声音很低，透着愠怒和失望。“而医生不是商人。”  
“无论如何，这里…”他将手里的文件放在桌上，“我会上缴一份提议书……”

黑主灰彦接过文件捏在手里说：“我会确保将提议书交给董事会。零，你有胸外科，创伤外科和CT的经验，是这类项目的理想牵头人。”  
他顿了一下，镜片有些反光。  
“但我希望你明白，这是一项创新性的提升，其他医院也都没有这样的设施，而医院董事会一贯保守。  
你要做好提议被驳回的可能性。”

望向教子的眼神有些无能为力。  
“说实话，这个可能性很大。”

“C形臂一般需要170至250万美金，伸杆吊灯20万，2至3个大型顶置式高清屏幕……我可以一直继续说下去。  
没有任何医院在急诊室里有混合手术室，我们医院如果成为首例，所带来的公益利益是巨大的，那会是很不错的噱头，但坦诚说，从医院投资方和商业管理的角度出发，这项投资不值得花这笔钱。”

锥生零瘦削的身型在抖，薄唇抿成直线。那股竭怒快要将他吞噬了。

“更不要说，我们没有现成的捐资人，而投资人是会看中投入产出的利益风险比的。  
假如一缕和玖兰小姐的事情成了自然好说，但我们都知道那不是眼下的情况。”

是么…  
这就是锥生家找上玖兰家相亲联姻的本质……

“之前酒会上那几个呢？他们不是嚷嚷着要捐资么？不是夸口了数字么？”他冷眼斜了一下，瞄了眼黑主灰彦，又扫了眼抱臂一副听故事会的‘人妖’，冷笑一声。

“他们选择资助的，是100%有益公众形象的保险项目。零，需要我再复述一遍么？”黑主灰彦摘下眼镜，揉着眉心郑重说。

“创新性项目，其他医院没有混合型手术室……接下来，你要说枪打出头鸟，所有人都会盯着我们是么？”锥生零低喃，低垂的眉眼望着胸前领口的血液……

“如果这么说能让你觉得好受点，我个人认为，这个建议很好。”

长叹一口气，他礼节性点了下头就走向门口，“你的说法不能让任何人好起来。我身上这些血，应该直接溅到董事会那些人脸上。  
请记着把提议书交上去。”

身后传来喊声，他按在门把上的手僵了一下。  
“没必要去找你父亲。他也有他的难处。”

“我没打算去找他。”

锥生零头也不回地往外走，双手推开A&E的玻璃门，脚下的步子带着风。

“喂，零，你去哪？”  
他看着肯定不大正常，因为喊他的师兄听着相当担忧。

黑主灰彦从办公室里冲出来，望了眼锥生零离开的方向，拍了下鹰宫海斗的肩膀。  
“海斗，去把零抓回来。作为医院管理层，我不想到不得不没收他执照的地步。”

# 32.  
“先生，您不能这么进去……保安，拦住他！”  
前台梳着双马尾的小姑娘咬了下牙，双手张开从前台绕出来去挡。

锥生零楞了一下，侧头望了眼朝自己走来的保安，这才低头注意到自己此时的样子……  
他的双手上都是血，白大褂斑驳得一塌糊涂。其下的蓝灰色手术服也已经看不出本来的颜色……

“零！”鹰宫海斗喘着气追进大堂，他是不知道锥生零怎么会跑来这么座办公大楼，又打算干什么。  
“抱歉，我认识他，不要报警，他不是什么危险人物。我马上带他离开。”  
当然，他白大褂下灰色制服上的‘心理专家’标签并不能让眼下的情况好看些。

一条拓麻办完事从外面回来，周围有不少员工向他问好。  
被骚乱吸引了视线，他侧头向前台忘了一眼。  
这头银发看着可有些眼熟啊……  
身上即使浸了血，也不减耀眼干净的气质。  
好像是……

手下快速拨号。  
“喂，枢？忙么？记得那天你放我鸽子从酒吧带走那孩子么？银发那个。现在在咱们大堂呢……你要不下来看一下？他情况看着有点……喂喂？喂？”  
话还没说完，对方就挂断了。

锥生零双手张开于胸前举着摆了几下，示意他没有恶意。  
“我很抱歉吓到您了…我…是医生，刚从手术室赶过来。”他将名片从兜里拿出来，递上前。

“抱歉，上面沾上血了。”  
他看起来有些尴尬，对自己一头热的冒失感到窘迫。  
虽是医生，他并不怎么擅长与人交流。在急诊室里，也不时不明缘由地吓哭小孩子。

“零，你别折腾了！黑主理事长叫我抓你回去。”鹰宫海斗歉意地向前台女生点了点头，抓上锥生零的上臂，“走，跟我回去。”

甩开拉扯自己的手臂，锥生零低声说：“我没事”，放松表情…努力让自己柔和些……

“之前吓到您我很抱歉。请问玖兰枢先生在么？我姓锥生。”  
他后悔了……应该给他打个电话事先联系才对……

“先生，请问您有预约么？玖兰先生是本公司的社长，他的日程很忙…”远矢莉摩轻咳一声，调整衣领，让自己恢复镇定。

“零？”  
话还没说完，前台边的专梯门开了。

# 33.  
“这里造成了临时混乱，我很抱歉。请各归各位，感谢配合。工作幸苦了。”  
玖兰枢几步上前，拉起锥生零垂在身侧的手，并不在乎其上的血渍。  
那只冰凉的手向后缩，他就抓得更紧一些。  
他侧头朝一条拓麻点了下头，把银发医生拉进高管专用梯。

“我应该事先联系你的。抱歉。”锥生零低着头说。  
也许真是远离人群太久。他的行为实在太草率。

玖兰枢单手绕过他的颈后，手指插进柔软的银发，额头抵上他的，问：“你还好么？”

“我身上有血。”  
他躲，却被牢牢禁锢住了。

“不要紧。”玖兰枢自句坚定，望着额发下的眼。

也许是担心自己身上的血渍沾到对方的西装上，锥生零逐渐放松力道，不再挣扎，任其圈揽着。那如火中烧的愠怒也渐渐沉静下去，只是静静凝视着望着自己的酒红。

“我…需要你的帮助。”他不去看他的眼睛。  
因为当满腔热血冷却，静下来的一瞬一些自私的东西就擅自冒出来。如果锥生零的个人意识在无数生命的生死前有一席之地，他私心并不想利益、金钱掺合进他和玖兰枢之间。

“没有后面那几个字就更好了。”玖兰枢温和说着打开办公室的门，“进来吧。”  
赤瞳移动一下，“优姬，你不能成天躲在我的办公室里备考，回你自己部门去，IMC那边那些前辈都考过。”

少女“哦”了一声，抱着投资管理书本站起来，朝门口走，他看到了一个冰雪似的银发青年，站在兄长身后，身上沾满了鲜血。他有着银白的发丝和紫水晶似的眼睛，和父母交给他的相亲照片一模一样。  
“锥生…一缕君？”玖兰优姬小声问。

“零，不用管她，过来吧。”玖兰枢走过来拉了一把，正好将视线挡了大半。

玖兰优姬勉强看到错身而过的青年极浅地欠身，礼节性微笑了一下。与血液的浓腥不同，身上有种冷泉似的气息，淡淡的。

“原来你妹妹和你一点都不像。”锥生零望了眼门口的方向说。他没有坐下，手指抓着白大褂边缘。

玖兰枢回给他一个我早就告诉过你的表情。  
“其实你和你弟弟也不怎么像。去给你送吃的那晚有一面之缘。”

“一缕比我合群，讨人喜欢些。”

玖兰枢摇摇头，捏着湿巾轻轻擦拭凝在面庞上的血渍，那视觉冲撞出的效果挺惊艳的，洁净清冷的气质凭空多了一丝魅惑。  
“我喜欢就够了。其实除了急诊室，我也不太想要更多情敌，省得见不着的时候提心吊胆，担心你被哪个医生还是病人给拐跑了。”

他成功将他逗笑了。

“我猜，你不是单纯来找我聊天的。对么？”  
他望着他，果然锥生零垂下了眼睫。

“确实不全是。”  
事实是，习惯性的，在心里不好受的时候和玖兰枢呆在一起哪怕不说话也能舒坦些。  
“如果可能的话…我希望自己不用因为这种事来找你。”  
锥生零说的坚定，带着一丝惋惜和歉意。张嘴想着补充些什么却被打断了。

“如果可能的话，我情愿认为你在碰壁的时候，第一个想到的能是我。不论是什么事。”  
那一刻，锥生零的紫瞳里有些晶莹。  
玖兰枢抽出座椅，说：“坐吧，别担心血。”  
然后他绕回办公桌后坐下。伸出手，做了个索要的姿势。

锥生零摸出一个闪存放到玖兰枢手上，又立刻捏住了。他蹙着眉，反握上玖兰枢的手，几乎恳切地开口：“把这件事当成公事公办的商案可以么？就当，和我无关。”

“不行。”玖兰枢立刻拒绝了。  
“商场上做生意也看人，我们本来也不会和信不过的人谈业务。对我而言，你是再好不过的医院代表。”

赤色的眼瞳随着阅读而左右移动，显示屏上的白光将他们照得闪亮。  
他工作的时候比平时看着严肃得多，手托着腮侧，不时点击几下光标，流露着一种成熟性感的气息。

锥生零从医而非从商，尽管父亲经营医疗设备负责部分日常医院管理，他对医院商业性质的一面并没有准确概念。  
“在急诊室里建一个混合OR手术室有可能很贵。  
医院不愿意冒险做出这种承诺。  
但如果私人捐建能给项目一些投资，董事会将可能受到激励，或是外部公益/舆论威胁，从而进行投资。”

玖兰枢做了个‘打住’的手势问：“你是这个项目的负责人么？”  
见锥生零点头，又接着问：“这个混合手术室，是你用？”  
如果是的话，他愿意给予支持。哪怕就当是送给银发医生的礼物。只不过，玖兰枢也知道那不是锥生零希望的理由。

“嗯…其他医生也会用。但我是创伤外科和胸外科急救的主刀医生，所以在岗期间主要是我用。”  
声音越来越紧张，锥生零僵着手指解释，他当然知道这是很僭越的请求。  
“我没有指望全资捐助，不知你有没有可能凭借圈子里的关系……”  
低着头的缘故，他没有注意到绕到他身后的玖兰枢。

“你真的不明白么？”他俯首在他耳边小声说。  
“我以为，你拒绝约诊就是我想要的那个肯定意思。”

锥生零愣住了，习惯性抿唇，耳尖有些红。  
“我觉得…其他疾病可以。我们的关系，不适合由我继续进行客观的心理诊疗。”  
他深吸一口气侧过头，望着颊侧充满蛊惑的脸，“我不知道这是不是你想要的那个意思。”

“什么关系？”玖兰枢微微笑着，偏头蹭了柔软的银发一下，“告诉我，我们是什么关系。”

“交往的关系。”  
锥生零仰着头，视线不曾躲闪，尽管他浅色的肌肤不怎么藏得住神经兴奋导致的反射性毛细血管扩张，这会儿已经红透了。  
他故意蹙眉，危险地稍稍眯眼，有几分危险意味：“我在灯塔就已经说过了，不是不行。你以为我是什么，不是交往关系会和你暧昧到那个地步。”

玖兰枢笑意加深，在颊侧吻了一下，试探着凑到对方唇角问：“如果我想要的更多呢？”

“果然需要准备的是我么？”锥生零自言自语地低喃，以极小幅度翕动的唇几乎和玖兰枢的碰在一起。

那双赤色的眼像是会笑那样，望着银发青年，一副认真思考的样子，咬耳朵似的轻声呵气，“其实我也行，但是知识匮乏，不知道怎么准备，需要你来帮我。”

说话间，他们的唇又离得更近了一些。  
“我觉得，如果我去网上看毛片瞎模仿一统的话，锥生医生会批评我的。”

也许是演绎般的表情太过有吸引力，锥生零觉得有些热，在如此不恰当的场合……  
他的身上还全是血。不知之前怎会没有注意到，他觉得又粘又凉的血液把衣服粘在他身上。  
不论外因是什么，病人死在他手上，他不想让如此不洁的血蹭到玖兰枢身上。  
另一方面…  
“不管是谁…现在不行。进行着这样功利的对话，把不想干的事掺合在一起，感觉像卖身一样。我不喜欢。”他一把将玖兰枢推开，站起身靠在桌边。

“逗你的，我不是指这个。”  
望着青年绯色晕染的脸，玖兰枢认真地将其捧正问：“我妹妹和你弟弟的那个‘关系’…要是换成我们，能接受么？”

锥生零的脸更红了，他能清晰地感觉到面庞上的灼热，因此也能猜到自己的样子。他握拳抬起手，假咳两声，微抬眉眼。  
“和OR是相关话题还是分开的？”

笑弧攀上俊美的脸，玖兰枢笑得理所当然，“当然是分开的。”他说。  
“那个是你的战场，你的武器，人靠衣装马靠鞍，你是我认可的医生，救过我的命。所以放心交给我来布置。”

冰晶似的紫瞳不自觉收缩一下，“你需要时间再考虑一下么…这不会是一笔小数。你不欠我，我没有救过你的命，即使救过，也是医生对病人。那是我的职责。”

玖兰枢弯曲手指刮了一下锥生零直挺的鼻梁，摇了摇头。  
“我见过很多医生，也私下做过许多调查。如果我遇到的不是你，食管炎或许会发展成慢性病，有可能癌变。我也许会因为看不到头的痛苦而患抑郁，之后会怎样根本无法估计。  
支持我到现在，让我恢复成正常人的是你超出医生职责范围内的那些备注笔记。  
零，你救过我的命。所以我乐意做捐资人，让你去救更多人的命。”

那双漂亮的猫瞳望着他，下眼睫下的阴影粉扑扑的。  
是商人的关系吗？玖兰枢总是那么会说话。

“现在没有其他逃避的理由了吧？”他摸索着柔滑的侧脸问：“将两个不相干的话题分开。零，我的问题的答案呢？”

靠近，再靠近。  
他们的鼻尖几乎碰在一起。  
锥生零稍稍侧头，睫毛颤动着半敛上眼睑。

唇与唇相互轻轻触碰，有些凉和有些热的温度像是将彼此融化在一起，那种欲罢不能的触感可以将五感的其他认识全都模糊掉。

玖兰枢惊讶一秒，交叠的唇情难自已上扬角度,他确信柔唇的主人也能感觉到。  
安置颈后的手调整角度，从绒密的颈发一点点倒梳进发丝，按在后脑勺稳稳用力，将怀中人拉得更进些，以唇瓣追逐着含咬，以舌尖轻柔地描绘，将这一由恋人主动开始的吻延长，加深。

均已不是学院中青涩的小孩子，说要靠物理接触验证感情，未免太过幼稚矫情。  
但按锥生零那种含蓄内敛的个性主动迈出第一步确实不易。

由对方掌握步调，玖兰枢有的是时间去等。  
他以为还会继续等很久。

手指似乎攀上了脖颈，抓住了颈后的发，它们有些凉，指节侧面有常年握手术刀而生的薄茧。

把这一举动视作邀请，舌尖轻轻从唇角拂过，扫了几下微张的贝齿，从间隙挤进去。他尝到他的味道，尝到与其外表不同的温热，包含着彼此的舌。

热，好热……  
冷感禁欲的医生开始觉得粘在身上的衣服开始升温，那些干与未干的血液似在蒸腾。他可以清晰感受到自身身体的微妙变化。  
他快要不能呼吸了。

“你总是和人发展这么快么？”锥生零抓着玖兰枢的发，分开或许仅仅足够呼吸的空间。气流从不大的距离钻进去，一并捎进对方的气息，带着丝毫不减的热度。

“谁知道呢……”他轻笑，优雅的眉眼一并微挑着笑意。  
“我没和别人发展过。”他一字一顿地说，言语间，唇瓣几乎又碰上他的。

这对降温一点帮助都没有，年轻的医生不自觉咬了一下此时充血殷红的下唇，这不经意的动作很性感撩人。  
事实上，他不知道自己紧张的时候，总是散发出一种让人难耐的气息。

“这是‘接受’的意思？”玖兰枢故作不解。

锥生零挑眉甩给他一个‘你说呢’一样的表情，稍微抬手试着把让自己全身发热变得不正常的病原体推开一些。  
谁知某人不老实的手竟然顺着袖管溜上去解他的衣服。

“玖兰！”

这毫无作用，“零，我的名字其实叫枢。在前台的时候，你还记得呢。”

手指圈成一个小环凑近了些，刚好在眉心处，以为要被弹脑门的锥生零下意识微耸单肩闭了下眼，这难得稚气的举动自然惹来笑声。  
这眨眼的功夫，白大褂滑下去，手术服的扣子也开了。空气拂到火热的胸膛上，温差让人觉得冷飕飕的，奶白的胸口上立刻起了一层细密的小颗粒，不知有没有紧张的成分。

“这身沾满血的衣服不换一下么？你一路上过来估计吓坏不少路人。连我的前台助理都傻眼了。”

落于他额头的手揉了揉不知何时蹙起的眉心，玖兰枢边说缕了缕他的额发。  
“我之前在灯塔见过你穿我衬衫的样子，所以估计着买了你的尺寸。”

他递上一件干净的衬衫，又从衣柜里取了套西服出来，紧接着便是一副看戏的姿态。

锥生零不知道他为什么会转过身去，也许是因为身后的视线太过灼热了，让他觉得像被盯死了一样，动一下都困难。

想着速战速决，他将已经半开的手术服脱下，拿起递到他手上的湿巾擦拭残留血迹，尽可能不让自己去注视玖兰枢的视线。  
“要是这会儿把自己弄兴奋了…可还得你自己解决。”锥生零有些无措地说。  
这会儿他也像青涩的学生一样觉得羞赧了，因为解开西裤，他能感觉到自己趋于亢奋的器官，而身后的视线像是把他抚了几遍似的，只是假想，就难以平静下来。  
要赶回医院的事实竟让他觉得有些可惜。

灰蓝色手术裤坠地的时候摩擦带动了一点，底裤稍稍下扯，露出一点雪白的臀丘和期间若隐若现的秘裂，这视觉冲击可太刺激了……  
“要么说天使和恶魔是一念之差呢。”玖兰枢吞咽一下，抿咬润湿了唇瓣。

# 34.  
“说实话玖兰先生拨通我前台电话的时候，我很惊讶，因为我们的日常业务并不相交。  
他说他发了一份资料给我，问我有没有兴趣。我当时觉得很奇怪，但是我很高兴自己点开了。”  
讲台上握着话筒的是个中年男人，穿着笔挺的西服，比穿户外登山服的时候看起来犀利精明得多。  
“我立刻打电话回话了。事实是，我很庆幸自己可以得到这样的机会，以福利公众的正当渠道感谢救了我的妻子、孩子的锥生医生。”

站在最后排捧着无酒精香槟的锥生零愣了一下，视线求助似的快速投向玖兰枢。

“多亏了锥生医生恰好在场，我的妻儿平安。是一个女孩儿，下个月她就要出生了。”

男人向这边鞠躬，锥生零反射性欠身回礼。

“当你的生命和幸福获得救赎，作为一个契机，会开始思考许多。如果混合型OR手术室能给医生更多发挥空间，给病人更多存活空间，我，和许多看过这份建议书的人都认为这是一笔绝佳的投资。  
在未来的某一天，我们或许会躺在担架上被送进这家医院。那时，我希望我们不会死于楼层间的转移时差。”  
中年企业家向玖兰枢的方向举杯。  
“最后，我引用玖兰先生在提议书的最后补充评论中的一句话：钱能解决的问题是幸运的，这份提案给了我们一个购买本不可能购买的非大宗商品的可能性，我们买到的，是时间。”

这次慈善公益总计有30名捐资者，玖兰枢只是其中一位。所集得的资金足以将普通手术室改造成混合OR，为复杂急救手术提供了硬件上的技术保障。  
作为第一家在急诊室中设立多功能OR的医院，惠灵顿医院成为媒体和社会的焦点。董事会陪笑装作一开始就赞成的样子。

锥生零，静静地站着，唇边带着浅笑。他没有想到玖兰枢会绕一大圈将这件事办得这么漂亮。  
“谢谢…”  
他简直不知道该说什么才能表达出此时的感受。

“那就什么都别说。”玖兰枢读出了他的表情，只是缕了下他的发丝，微笑着。  
“不只你，我也不想我们的关系和金钱扯在一起。要是让旁人误以为你的感情能用买的，我以后要对付的麻烦可就多了。”

锥生零笑着摇摇头，对于玖兰枢这种故意调笑式的撩拨毫无抵抗力。只是捏着杯子，站在墙边，以不太明显的姿势靠在玖兰枢边上。

“枢哥哥。”身着小洋装的玖兰优姬从人群中挤过来，低于均值的身高让她看起来只有很小一只。

“优姬，这边的是零。爸妈安排给你的锥生医生不是这一个。”玖兰枢把锥生零拉近了些，脸上很明确地写着‘我的’，不知道玖兰优姬能否看得出来。

“我…我已经知道了！”少女低头绕着手指…然后抬头怯生生地看着青年说：“零君，我上次认错了…抱歉。我是优姬。”  
她友好地伸出手，脸上因为羞涩而红彤彤的。

“你好。”  
锥生零歉意地笑了一下，因为他的双手不知怎么都被玖兰枢握在手里，挣也挣不开。

玖兰枢笑得很灿烂，那通常是逐客令的代名词，可惜大概信号不怎么好，妹妹没接收到。  
“优姬还有事么？”他加深了笑容。护短藏宝似的，又往锥生零身前挡了一下。

“哦…我想问零君…对营养科知识了不了解。”女孩儿纠缠着手指，抬头望着银发青年。

营养学？  
“我不是专家，可以给玖兰小姐介绍这方面的营养医生之类的。请问具体是哪方面呢？”  
锥生零也不想让玖兰枢为难，想着怎么给以后可能算半个妹妹的存在留下好印象。可小姑娘这越来越红的脸可让他有点尴尬了，手上的力度在增大，说实话稍微有点疼。  
大概某个控制住胃酸控制不出别处冒酸的存在又莫名其妙紧张了一把。

“玖兰小姐？”他问……

“那个……我就想…”玖兰优姬的嘴依然在动，可谁都听不清楚她在说什么，弄得玖兰枢和锥生零面面相觑毫无头绪。  
“我就想知道…这…怎么长……”一气呵成地说完，女孩儿像飞不起来的呆鹅似的抬着双臂指着一马平川的胸口……  
其实就是活动中看到太多有料得多的小姐贵妇们…受到了刺激。

锥生零彻底僵硬了，手冒虚汗，眼神望着玖兰枢。  
“那个…玖兰小姐。咳……听说米酒煮鸡蛋有效果，但是我还是给你介绍女性专家吧。妇科和营养学都不是我的专长。”他尽可能让自己声音平稳，听起来配得上医生这个不管男女老少还是中性变性人都一视同仁的职业。  
帮帮我，他用眼神暗示。

“优姬真会娱乐气氛。零又没法亲测，怎么知道有没有效果呢，你说是吧？”玖兰枢笑得更鲜花怒放了些，抬手越过妹妹指了指对面说：“爸妈在叫你呢。”

送走一个，又来一个。

“哥！你躲这干嘛啊？”  
来人是和锥生零外表几乎一模一样的青年。  
“你们认识？”锥生一缕讶异的视线在两人间穿梭。

“一缕，这位是玖兰枢，我们在交往。”  
这或许是锥生零第一次对着旁人坦诚他们的关系。

玖兰枢不自觉抬手，还未来得及成功将手放在对方后腰上，面前就杵过来锥生一缕的名片。

“玖兰先生不知今年贵庚？智齿还在的话，有空可以来找我拔牙。”锥生一缕笑眯了眼，却像藏着刀子似的，说出来的话更是让人心里咯噔一声。

这位未来小叔子与恋人极其想象的脸上此时的表情，让他产生了一种千万别惹锥生零生气，他可不想在自家恋人脸上看到这么毛骨悚然表情的感想。

“哥，我先过去了啊。”锥生一缕话闭便摆摆手回到人群，当然还不忘警告似的瞪了玖兰枢一眼。

“不过去么？今晚主角是你。”玖兰枢问。

“只有急诊室能跟你抢我，这种商业气息浓厚的公益活动还不够格。”锥生零答。  
他的眼中有那种夜幕星辰似的闪烁，美轮美奂。

罕见的红晕爬上玖兰枢总是神色自若的脸，他轻咳一声，手指挡在忍不住上扬的唇边，“总这么被你撩我可受不了……”

“有什么关系？”锥生零耸肩。  
“反正你今天不需要自行解决了。”

Fin


End file.
